The Knightmare of Shinjuku
by Aburg76
Summary: Suzaku could never forgive Britannia for what it had done. More importantly he could not forgive himself. Upon his return to the world from his self imposed isolation he catches wind of a project of a seventh generation knightmare frame. A chance is taken and fates a irreversibly changed. With this the nightmare will rise and Britannia will never be the same
1. Prologue: The Day the Knightmare awoke

**So I have had this idea for a while now after I re watched operation stardust so I was like why can't I do something similar here? So I decided to do it just to get it off my chest so I can work on the others I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Also this is the first Fanfic that I have ever written on this site that I not a cross over so please tell me if I am doing something wrong if the nature of writing the fanfics and crossovers are different. The name itself is a tribute to Anavel Gato's title itself.**

 **More importantly I am looking for a beta for at least one of my stories I have been called out for bad grammar on some occasions so I would be appreciative if anyone offered.**

 **Anyway here I go once again I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

" _For the rebirth of the ideals of Zeon. For the success of Operation Stardust! Solomon I have returned!_ "-Anavel Gato on his assault on the Solomon base

* * *

"It is now or never" A young man in the later half of his teens said. He had brown hair and facial features that betrayed his Japanese descent. The top left half of his face has covered by a mask that concealed his left eye. The lenses it had was red. The man touched the metal that was melded into his skin on his face, as if he was remembering something that gave him motivation. "Yes" he said to himself quietly as he watched the white haired man and blue haired lady he had knocked out and tied up after he had stolen their project. He had taken them and hidden them so he could come later after this mess ended and take them away. Though they may work for the enemy those two well at least the white haired one might work for him instead as long as he got to work on his project. Walking over to the 'project' the man took the time to appreciate the knightmare frame that the man was designing. It was more sleek looking and on the inside it was even more impressive than any of the Glasgows that the soldiers of that hated nation piloted.

The man steeled himself as he climbed into the cockpit if he started now he could never turn back. "Ironic" he said to himself. "As if I could have after what I have done." He remembered the life he took. He remembered his fathers face as he died. "Yes my hands are already stained red with blood" the man stated. "All these years of planning and preparation. All of it comes down to this moment and what I choose." He remembered what the prince who was in charge of his beloved homeland had ordered. "Yes I must do this" the man said as he steeled himself for what he was about to do. "For those Heroes who perished here. For those of us still in the land of the living and those yet to be born. I will not fail." The mechanical eye glowed red in response shining brightly to match the determination in his right green eye. He then activated the knightmare and blazed into the ghetto.

The forces of the Glasgows edid not know what had hit them. They didn't even know what he was. Moving so swiftly he destroyed them easily outmanoeuvring them and keeping the populace of the ghetto safe at the same time. "With any luck this will give the resistance movement the time they need to regroup" the brown haired man thought. He he ran into more Glasgows and took them down going directly for the cockpits at the back. By now he had destroyed two entire squads, the viceroy will have definitely noticed. "Now is the time, Lulouch, Nunully and even you too Naoto" the man said to himself remembering his friends and praying that they were alive while also remembering the man who had sacrificed himself for this very moment. At tear found its way out of his right eye. "That will be the last tear I ever shed" the man said resolving himself. "For all of you my friends my countrymen my family I do this for you." He used his radar to track the enemy Glasgows and attacked the group with the highest concentration of them. As he ploughed threw them he shouted into all the channels and his voice amplifier at the top of his lungs in his native tongue "You will not leave this place alive" with that said he smashed into the Glasgows effortlessly avoiding they fire and making sure he slew the pilots. The white knightmare cut its path threw the Glasgows towards Prince Clovis la Britannia "SHINJUKU, JAPAN I HAVE RETURNED!" Suzaku Kururugi shouted again into all the comm lines and on the loudspeaker. And shot forward into the movable base. Slamming into it like a hot knife cutting through butter.

* * *

"What do you mean our knightmares are being taken care of by some unknown?" Clovis La Britannia the Third prince of the Britannian empire demanded in outrage. HE was having a terrible day. As it is the 'gas bomb' that was really the holder of a code had been hijacked by an eleven resistance group who had found the misinformation that he had given for his underlings by accident. While this did work for him and give him an excuse to purge the Shinjuku ghetto Clovis still did not like the prospect of having something like a person who can give others GEASS out on the loose. While he was usually charming the Third prince was in truth shallow and pety, he hated losing and he hated being unable to do anything about it.

"It is as I said sir" one of his officers who weren't out in the field replied. They knew it was pointless to argue with the prince when he is like this, Also they knew that even though he was a fool and hopeless Clovis could order any one of their deaths and they would be powerless to stop him lest one of his siblings intervened. That situation was less than likely to happen as most of the other prince and princesses of Britannia made Clovis look like he was in possession of a halo that was situated above his head.. "Something has taken down ten of our Glasgows and we weren't able to get a visual on it" he explained.

"Whatever tell our rear guard to pull back to our base camp" Clovis snapped.

The officers knew better than to question him, in this mood Clovis would have had them executed if he felt they were so much as questioning his judgement so instead they replied. "Yes your majesty" and went about following the orders of a commander that they knew that he was literally going to be the death of all them.

Then they started receiving the messages over the comms. "What is that a white Knightmare." one said before his signal went dark showing that the pilot was dead.

"You highness the unknown enemy appears to be a nightmare" the officer who reviewed the information called out.

"And what of that?" Clovis asked before he pondered for a moment. "Contact earl Asplund and have him take Schneizel's prototype out for a spin" he ordered.

"Your majesty" Another officer called out to him barely seconds later.

"What is it now" Clovis snapped. "Its Lord Asplund" the officer explained. "his transport it seems has been sabotaged and he is nowhere to be seen" the officer informed Clovis with a worried tone.

"What of the knightmare?" Clovis asked panic growing in his voice. "Is it still there."

"Your Majesty" the officer replied. "Llyod Asplund's transport has been destroyed and his knightmare hijacked. He and his assistant are missing."

"What?" Clovis shouted in outrage and horror. Then suddenly everything made sense. "The Elevens have stolen the prototype and are using it to defeat me" he said.

"Your majesty" another Officer called out. "Visual contact. An unidentified white Knightmare is tearing through our Glasgows" the officer paused "his voice became panicked. "Your Majesty" he stuttered. "Its, Its heading right for us."

Then there comms were filled with the sound of a person shouting.

"Oh sweet holy Britannia" Clovis swore "He's coming to kill me"

Then another message said in the same voice was heard. It was even louder than the last one. "Your Majesty" one of the officers shouted. "The white knightmare its right in front of us"

Clovis looked on in horror as the Kngihtmare cut through his defence lines. "All units" he ordered. "take down that white Knightmare". To his men on board his base "Everyone get this thing moving retreat." he shouted scared and desperate tone.

Suddenly the white knightmare was in front of them and then Clovis la Britannia and all of his unfortunate subjects with him were no more.

* * *

Kallen Stadtfield or as she proffered to be known Kallen Kozuki eyes widened in surprise as she heard the declaration over the comm channels. The resistance group had been aided in defending Shinjuku from a mysterious figure named warlock who had given them Glasgows to fight the brittanian army with. She had to admit that Warlock was skilled as he had been able to help them slow the oncoming Britannian advance. But even he could not overcome such numbers and they were slowly losing ground. It was when the fighting became the harshest that the Shinjuku resistance group noticed that their radar's were showing a significant decrease in the Britannian's forces. And that their hated enemy was retreating. Warlock had denied anything to do with it and had stated it was news to him as well. Then they heard the first announcement, though the resistance group did not know what to make of it. The language was their own that of Japan before it became area 11 after its defeat to Britannia years ago. What surprised that their new ally was headed towards the Britannians basecamp. That only meant one thing that whoever they were they intended to kill Clovis la Britannia, Third Prince of the holy Britannian Empire and the Viceroy of Area 11 the once proud and noble country of Japan. What they heard and saw on their scanners next shocked them to their core. Once again shouted out fluently in the dialect of their home was something that shent shivers down Kallen's spine. Just then she heard over the radio that the impossible had happened. The Brittanian forces were pulling out and more. What was even more impossible? It was the fact that the Viceroy Clovis la Britannia was dead.

"Kallen did you hear that" Tamaki one of the other members of the resistance cell shouted over to her on the comm. "am I dreaming?" he asked. "Did Britannia just lose?"

It seemed that whoever their second saviour however was not content their radar showed that he was picking up any and all of the enemy forces that he could get to. "I don't know?" Kallen replied. "Are we both dreaming or are we all on refrain?" she asked.

"Refrain doesn't work like that" Ohgi Kaname their unofficial leader after Naoto died answered. "But I am not too sure myself." He then contacted Warlock "Hey Warlock are you sure you did not plan this I mean the timing was perfect."

"No" Warlock replied. "I didn't plan any of this" he stated. "It seems that if there is a God he is definitely on our side though."

"What do we do now?" Ohgi asked desiring intsruction so that he and the resistance cell could be knocked out of their stupor.

"Try to make contact with our apparent Saviour" Warlock ordered. "see if he has anything to tell us or if he has anything that he can help us with."

"Will do" Ohgi replied. "Tamaki with me" he ordered. "Kallen stay back with the others in case something happens."

"Right" Kallen replied and retreated further into the ghetto to regroup with the others.

"Oh come on" Tamaki complained but he acquiesced to Oghi's command anyway.

* * *

Suzaku had just finished sweeping up any of the unlucky remaining Glasgows that couldn't get out from the ghetto in time. Then he notice two of them coming towards him. Suzaku restrained his reflex of moving to destroy them as he noticed that one of them was hailing him. "Allowing the broadcast to come through he responded. "speak." his tone was clipped and cold getting straight into the heart of the matter.

"Unknown Nightmare frame we are member's of the Shinjuku resistance cell. Please verify if you are a friendly." a male voice asked.

Suzaku closed his one eye before opening it again before he responded. "What do my actions tell you?" he asked.

"Well another voice began most probably the second Glasgow's pilot. "You did destroy a fair few Glasgows and took the pressure off of us and then killed Britannia's Third prince, SO we would hope that you were a friendly."

Suzaku Kururugi found himself chucking at this. "You're an idiot you know that" he stated. "Though yes I believe we are allies as we are after the same thing more or less"

"Why you I auth-" The second pilot began but was cut off by the first before he could say anything more

"What are you after?" the fist voice asked the interest in his voice could be heard clearly.

"If you tell me yours. I'll tell you mine" Suzaku replied.

"Well what do you think?" The pilot asked. "We are after the freedom of Japan I hate it when we are called Elevens by those Britannian's. And I can't stand to see children grow up in environments like this." he said gesturing with his knightmare towards the ghetto. "There children from our nation who have don't even know how to speak Japanese."

"Well you share my vision though only half of it" Suzaku admitted.

"Wait what do you mean half of it?" the second pilot asked.

"MY goal is to liberate Japan from the grasp of Britannia" Suzzaku informed them "But" he paused to catch their undivided attention. "I am also aiming to decimate and destroy the hated empire we know as Britannia."

"Wow" the second pilot said it was clear that he had jerked back from hearing this. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Quite serious in fact" Suzaku answered a hint of passion creeping into his voice. "How is Japan supposed to be free if Britannia sill exists?" he asked rhetorically." The Emperor while not interested will not take losing a sizable proportion of his Sakurdite reserves sitting down." Suzaku explained. "He will come in great force to crush us under foot and this time no one will be spared. That is why if Japan is to ever be free Britannia must not exist."

"Well that is true" the first pilot admitted hesitantly. "Though I must also say that you are aiming a bit too high."

"That I may be" Suzaku admitted. "But if I don't, then who will?" he asked.

Silence hung around for a bout a minute before a fourth voice came in "are you two okay?" it asked.

"Yeah warlock we're fine" the first one replied before asking Suzaku "Can we help you in any way?"

Suzaku paused for moment before understanding that they were referring to the immediate situation. "There are two Britannian's that I had captured and tied up in the west part of the ghetto" he said carefully. "Both of them are the ones who were responsible for this Knightmare's creation. I happened to find out about it and decided to help myself to it." Suzaku explained. "I would be appreciative if you retrieved them for me so that I may use their services. The male has white hair and wears glasses the woman has blue hair" Suzaku finished giving a description. "Also don't worry they are currently drugged so they should be asleep" he added.

"Okay I guess we can do that, can you tell me why though?" the other pilot asked.

"Well this suit while remarkable is incomplete I would rather have someone who knows who it works be the one to work on it than having to do it myself." Suzaku explained. While he was an exceptional engineer and designer Suzaku Krururugi preferred not to delve to much into that field as he would need to focus rather on his own goals and not get caught up in the science and beauty of creating knightmare frames.

"Uh Okay how do you know that you can trust them?" the first pilot asked.

"I'll handle that problem" Suzaku replied. "In the meantime tell your co-ordinator to meet me" Suzaku asked recognising 'warlocks' voice though it had matured he could never have forgotten who it belonged to.

""Okay just a sec" the first pilot replied "Okay he has agreed to meet you, I'm sending you the coordinates now"

"Excellent" Suzaku said before moving to the rendezvous point.

* * *

'Warlock' had to admit that he was in bind. The unknown Knightmare frame's pilot had requested to meet with him personally. "I could fall back on this power" warlock thought his left eye changing to show a glowing symbol that represented the silhouette of a bird in flight. If necessairy he could make that person forget everything about him, but warlock decided to be cautious. "I don't know the limits of this power yet so I can't risk wasting a command" he said to himself. Warlock knew that if he didn't meet whoever their saviour was at the rendezvous it would cost him dearly if they crossed paths later on."No choice then" Warlock said and gritted his teeth in irritation As he directed his knightmare to the rendezvous. The fact that he was in a Glasgow did little to comfort Warlock as he saw on his scanners and radar how the unknown knightmare had dispensed of them.

Warlock came face to face with the knightmare that had decimated the Britannian forces. Like Ohgi and Tamaki had reported to him it was a white knightmare frame. It looked far more advanced than any he had seen, "Could this be a new knightmare? The one of the seventh generation?" Warlock asked himself unaware that the pilot of the white Knightmare was listening in.

"So I take it you are intrigued by your brothers pet project" A voice asked over a private channel.

Warlock reared back in his seat "What?" he asked in confusion. Did this person know who he was and if he did then how? And was this something that Clovis had bbeen working on.

"Well I guess its understandable given your current situation that you did not know" the pilot of the white knightmare replied. "Even among your other siblings Schneizel el Britannia has always seemed odd in his behaviour.."

"You know who I am?" Warlock asked. Suspiciously but realised that the other knighmare was jamming all his other communications in case he tried to pull something. " _damn whoever he is this person is good_ " Warlock admitted. " _Also he said that this was Schneizel's project does that mean that the second prince of Britannia funded its creation?_ "

"Of course who else would attempt something like this and use chess as a base plan" the pilot replied. "While that may have worked here it will not always be so." the Pilot added. "War is not chess the pieces in this field have a mind of their own and will not always obey your _commands_ ,if they think otherwise."

"You have me at a disadvantage" Warlock stated. "You are in possession of the knowledge of who I am yet I don't even know you."

"Now that is a bit rude" the other pilot chatisized him.. "After all I was there at the start" he stated.

"At the start?" Warlock asked confused and narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Did you forget your very first declaration when this nation was defeated?" The pilot of the white knightmare asked. "Did you forget that you swore you would crush Britannia? And did you forget who was with you when you declared it?"

Warlcoks eyes widened as he recalled that memory that felt like a lifetime ago. The white knightmare turned around as his Glasgo did the same. The two cockpits opened and Warlock came face to face with the pilot of the white knightmare. "Impossilbe you're alive" Warlock said as he stared into the eyes/eye of the only true friend he had ever had.

"Its been a long time Lelouch" Suzaku Kururugi greeted, his red mechanical eye flashing for a moment trying to mimic the emotion that was filled in his right. "Tell me how have you and your sister been." the son of the former prime minister of Japan asked with a rare and genuine half smile on his usual stoic features.

* * *

Several hours later Lloyd Asplund a genius scientist of Britannia, an earl who also was dubbed 'the earl of pudding' for his love of the desert woke up with a groan. "Cecil" he said thinking he was addressing his assistant. "I don't know why I fell asleep on the job but I had the most horrible dream, in fact it was a nightmare" the earl stated. "I dreamt that someone knocked us out tied us up and then drugged us before taking the Lancelot to use on prince Clovis's forces" he explained.

"I'm afraid that was not a dream" a cold and almost emotionless voice stated. "All of that happened to be true."

At this Lloyd woke up fully. "They stole my Lancelot" he said in a distressed tone like a parent pining for their child. "What am I going to do they could damage it or even worse reverse engineer it. I don't want my creation to be destroyed." The earl of pudding moaned sadly and then realised that he was not in any recognisable place he had seen before. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You and your assistant were deemed useful with your knowledge of the prototype 'Lancelot' as you dubbed it also you are here because skill in creating knightmare frame's." The voice explained. Coming into the dim light of the room Lloyd was able to make out the features of a man of Japanese descent. He was roughly in his late teens and seemed to have a metallic mask covering the right top half of his face including his eye.

"Huh SO I have been captured" Lloyd said with resignation. "A pity I wanted to perfect the Lancelot and create even more knightmares" he said while studying the mask. On closer inspection he saw that it was more of the fitter for a bionic sort of eye. He had to admit the design and function were well done though he could have done better if he had been the one to design and create it.

"While I am quite honoured one such as yourself is actually taking the time to appreciate my handiwork." the youth said. "I have a proposition that might interest you."

"Interest?" Lloyd questioned intrigued at what this man could offer him.

"If you are willing you could work for me" the youth explained. "You will get to test out your Lancelot and collect more data since I am going up against Britannia which is in possession of more advanced knightmare frames it would be the perfect way for you to fine tune it. After all what better way for your work of art to improve but against a force that will really test its capabilities to the fullest"

Lloyd nodded. "You do have a point" he admitted. And the thought did send shivers of anticipation down his spine.

But the figure hadn't finished. "I also have access to a sizable amount of Sakuradite reserves and I do have enough resources to fund other projects who might desire to work on."

Lloyd had to admited offer was too good to pass up. "Well I believe those terms are acceptable though I was wondering if I could keep my assistant Cecil Croomy with me."

"That is acceptable" the figure replied. "Though I do wonder is Miss Croomy alright with that herself?"

"Cecil is rarely alright with any decision I make and always tells me off for them" Lloyd admitted.

"I will imagine you will be hearing a lecture for this" the figure stated as he untied Lloyd.

"The longest" Lloyd stated. "Though you are trusting me rather easily. Are you sure that is safe for you?" he asked.

"If I was a friend of mine I would have held the Lancelot hostage" the figure replied. "But sine I am not him I will take you ate your word. After all your are not the average human."

"That is true" Lloyd stated. "I am not I am able to freely pursue my passion of science without having to appease my conscience. I guess that makes me what some would call a sociopath, though you could say that I was born with a abandoned heart" he admitted. "But that was not my fault now is it?"

"If I was one of your countrymen I would argue that it is" the figure replied. "But I am not., besides I don't need people with hearts for my role, I just need people with brains."

"well said" Lloyd complimented him. "You seem rather worldly. For one so young"

"You're not too old yourself" The youth replied. "But I digress I saw too much too soon." He explained touching the metallic part underneath his mechanical eye.

"Well I am not one to reminisce on the past" Lloyd stated hoolding out his right hand. "I believe formal introduction are in order. As you already know I am Lloyd Asplund scientist and an earl of the Holy Britannian empire I look forward to working with you." he formaly introduced himself.

The youth stared at the hand before grasping it and shakking it. "Suzaku Kururugi." he replied in kind. "There is one more person I would like you to meet but currently it is an ungodly hour so he is asleep."

"A Shame really I hope he is an interesting person" Lloyd said.

"Interesting, most definitely" Suzaku replied. "However even you may want to ask him if he has a few screw loose."

"Now that's not fair" Lloyd complained. "Now I am wondering what he is like."

* * *

 **Before any one you ask yes I did base some of the things Suzaku did from what Gato did in Operation Stardust. AS stated I was inspired from it so I wrote this. ''**

 **Anyway how was it, if you have anything to share please feel free to leave a review or PM me any and all input will be welcome.**

 **Also shout out to those of you who favourited my crossovers 'The Enigma of Kuoh' thanks I did not actually expect to receive any so once again thank you.**

 **So until next time see you later;)**


	2. What are you willing to die for?

**So I'm quite sure I did say in one of y other stories that I have this thing that I hate leaving something unfinished. Also did I mention that I get caugght up in doing too many things at once? Anyway I saw that this got some favourites and follows and was like well I' hate to keep them waiting anyway I hope you enjoy. Also just to tell you this Suzaku isn't the main character as usual his his the deuteragonist and not the protagonist but as seen in the last in the prologue he will have a much different role. Anyways once again I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 _"What do you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat by just means?_ _Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil_ _,_ _or do you remain steadfastly just and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?_ _[...]I_ _n my case_ _,_ _I commit evil in order to destroy the greater evil!_ _"_ Lelouch vi Britannia to Lord Guilfrod.

* * *

The final words that Suzaku said still echoed in Lelouch's mind causing the exiled Britannian prince doubts and concern. The black haired youth shook his head as to try and get rid of the words and focus on something else but it didn't work. The words that had been with his only friend exchanged back in the Shinjuku ghetto still persisted in his Lelouch's head. It had mae getting through the day rather difficult.

* * *

 _Flash Back Shinjuku Ghetto 30 minutes after Clovis's forces had retreated._

" _So Lelouch you're finally making your move" Suzaku stated. While his smile was genuine Lelouch could not help but feel a chill run down his spine at the epmtyness and hollow feeling Suzaku's eyes held. "I suppose you have some game changer that has sped up your plans." Suzaku stated he wasn't asking a question._

" _Yes" Lelouch admitted knowing that trying to deceive Suzaku would only come back to haunt him at the most inconvenient of times. "I just recently came into possession of something extremely dangerous and powerful."_

" _Does Nunnally know that you are in possession of such a weapon?" Suzaku asked it seemed he was amused by Lelouch's explanation._

" _Uh no I just received it recently" Lelouch admitted. He barely recognised Suzaku this person while appearing similar to him in appearance was a whole world different than who Suaku had been when Japan had been invaded by Britannia._

" _Keep that card close to your chest" Suzaku stated. "We don't know who may be watching or listening in." Suzaku reminded him._

" _Oh yeah" Lelouch replied. He did almost forget that there may be others listening in. "So you stole that from one of the scientist here?" Lelouch asked._

" _Yes" Suzaku answered. "While I may have the necessary materials and equipment to build knightmare frames I lack the time to do more than just sketch and work through designs."_

" _So you with the Japanese Liberation front then?" Lelouch asked. It was a possibility though it did make him wonder though why he had come alone. As the former Ministership son, Suzaku would have a least a squad of Burai's sent with him if he attempted to come here. So that did leave a few questions to be answered. Lelouch briefly contemplated using his new power to command Suzaku. The act may have been above him but the temptation wasn't. In the end though Lelouch decided against it using something like that on Suzaku if it was ever found out would break any form of trust the two youths had. Besides having an angry and vengeful Suzaku on his tail was something Lelouch did not want in the near or distant future._

" _So you are setting the stage for your rebellion then" Suzaku commented. "Be careful your father has more than just the Britannian military at his fingertips" Suzaku warned._

 _Now this caught Lelouches attention. What could be more devastating than the military that Britannia had under its command? "Is such a thing possible?" Lelouch asked._

 _Suzaku nodded a grim expression on his face. "Indeed it is all too true" he stated. Remembering the immortal child named V2 that he had come face to face with two years previously and the battle that he had fought there. Once agan Suzaku Kururugi found himself toughing his left eye as he remembered it. "They have power beyond human understanding, the ability to stop ones perception of time or the ability to see the future, it's terrifying. They call this GEASS the power of the kings and even the Emperor and one of the knights of round possess it" Suzaku found himself clenching his fist in the memory of where he had lost his eye to the knight of one. Their fight where those to fought to a standstill fresh in his mind. Bismark had blinded Suzaku with his sword and Suzaku had taken Bismark's regular eye in retaliation. In the end Suzaku loathed himself for being forced to retreat in a stolen Glasgow as reinforcements were going to arrive. Suzaku still remembered his comrade who had died with him against Bismark hamstringing the knight of one allowing Suzaku to scape even though it cost hi his life. Suzaku then cast an imperceptible glance at the Naoto's headband that he had wrapped around his arm. So that he could honour his comrades memory and the sacrifice that he and the others had made._

 _Lelouch looked concerned but then realised that it would have been childish of him to believe that he was the only one with this power. "Is there any more?" he asked._

" _That was only the best of it" Suzaku replied. "The people who grant others these powers are called Code Holders more importantly other than giving out powers they are also immortal even if you cut ones head of its only a matter of time before it reconects. No blow no matter how deadly can affect them and I only have a hunch on how to actually kill them" Suzaku explained._

 _Now this both troubled and interested Lelouch. It meant that the girl who had saved him might actually be a lot older and also it would be definite to say that if Suzaku's information that sounded first hand was accurate she was definitely alive. "I'm going to have to find her after this" Lelouch thought grimly. She had answers that he needed. He was so caught up in thought that he almost didn't notice that Suzaku had turned away from him and was getting back into his stolen knightmare._

" _Lelouch" Suzaku called out to him. "Revolutions and Rebellions are always started by intellectuals" he stated. "Always living in their own worlds and seeing things in extremes. Following the revolution their words are drowned out by bureaucracy and mediocrity." Suzaku explained. "The intellectuals can't stand this so they isolate themselves from society and politics to become reclusive" With this said Suzaku closed the cockpit to his knightmare and left._

 _Lelouch did not fully understand what Suaku was talking about though he did get the idea that Suzaku was giving him a warning. Getting into his knightmare Lelouch headed for a section of the Ghetto where he make his exit. "What happened to you Suzaku" was one of the many things going on in his mind, but none more so than the final words that Suzaku had spoken to him. "I know it is a warning but what is it for?"_

* * *

"Yo Earth to Lelouch" Rivalz Cardemonde Lelouch's friend shouted while snapping his fingers in front of Lelouch's face to gain the his attention. "Man you were just staring off in the distance, President was about to try and drawn on your face to see if you would notice" the blue haired boy explained to Lelouch. "Man did something happen, you were like that for three whole minutes" Rivalz stated. "Did you see a ghost or something like that?" he asked.

" _well it wouldn't hurt to say yes_ " Lelouch replied. "While I am grateful to you for preventing President to draw on my face I did think that I saw a ghost yesterday." he explained.

"Wow" Rivalz said understanding. He had been there when that incident with the car crash occurred. "Who was it?" he asked.

"Don't worry they turned out to be a perfectly healthy human being." Lelouch replied.

"Come one Lelouch we're supposed to be tight you can tell me" Rivalz whispered.

Lelouch surveyed the Student council room. Milly must have left to go get some permanent markers Nina was a little bit too engrossed in her computer and Shirley was at the swimming club. "Okay" he whispered. "I thought I saw you and Milly in a wedding outfit" he whispered back waiting for Rivalz's brain to register what he had been told.

"What!" the blued haired boy exclaimed as he doubled over backwards. "Man" Rivalz complained. "You gotta stop teasing me like that."

Lelouch who was chuckling was able to compose himself. "Sorry Rivalz its just that was too good an opportunity to miss" he explained.

It was that point that the Student Council President of Ashford Academy Milly Ashford the grandfather of the Academy's owner burst in the room with a stack of permanent markers in her hand. "All right now lets get to work on Lulu" Milly said in her usual upbeat manner before noticing that even Nina had turned around from the compute to look at her. "Oh come one Rivalz" she pouted. "You didn't have to go and wake him up."

"Sorry Prez" Rivalz apologised scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I just didn't want Lelouch to you know be upset with me if I let that happen" Rivalz sighed after he said the last part. "An angry Lelouch is not one I want" he explained.

"Come on Rivalz to escape from Lulu's wrath all you need to do is outrun him" Milly explained. Earning a glare or irritation from Lelouch.

"That was uncalled for" the former Britannian prince calmly stated. Not changing his posture but Lelouch's tone gave others the impression that he was thoroughly unimpressed.

"Doesn't make it any less true" Milly replied immaturely poking out her tongue him "Now does it?" she asked.

Lelouch sighed. He had already interrogated Kallen Stadtfield and had confirmed that it had indeed been her at Shinjuku. Now he was going somewhere to Visit Suzaku in the later in the knight before They officially announced Clovis's death to the public and all hell broke loose. "I'll take my leave" he said as he got up and make his exit he had already hidden C2 but she was going to insist on coming with him. Lelouch had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Cecile Croomy, Loyd Asplund's assistant was not having a good day. She woke up to having her boss tell her that they have a new employer. At fist she wondered who could have funded them better than the second prince Schneizel el Britannia. She was also wondering what had happened to them after their transport was attacked and they were knocked out. "Lord Asplund" she addressed Lloyd formally though he preferred just to be referred to be his first name. "Do you know where we are?" She asked. Cecile had yet to see any personnel in this facility more importantly she had yet to see any windows in this metallic structure.

"Not the faintest clue my dear Cecile" Llyod answered nonchalantly but then again Lloyd Asplund was always calm. If he wasn't hit the deck because something big (generally an explosion) is going to happen.

Cecile sighed at her employer's lack of concern or care for that matter. "Lloyd we are most probably captured by whoever stole the Lancelot and they are probably holding us prisoner, can you at least act a bit worried?" she scolded him.

"Oh but dear Cecile" Llyode remarked. "Our captor offered us employment here and he has given us access to much more than what Schneizel was filtering through to us" Lloyd seemed to be happy and excited about this.

Cecile sighed as she knew it was genuine "Lloyd" she said. "We can't just go and betray Britannia just because the person offered you a chance to continue your work on the Lancelot."

"Ah Cecile while you do make a valid point I do believe that we are in no position to argue" Lloyd stated though he wasn't bothered by this.

"That is untrue" A new voice stated. Walking into view was a young man with messy brown hair and a green eye on his left hand side and a mask with a red visor on his right. "I did give you the option of saying no" the youth stated. Cecile's eyes widened in shock as he appeared to be only 17 to 20 at best and was of Japanese descent. "What does my appearance shock you?" he asked raising his one eyebrow.

"You're Japanese" Cecil stated earning a smirk from the brown haired youth.

""Interesting choice of words for a Britannian no isn't it?" he asked rhetorically. "Most of you either sneer down your nose or timidly say " _It's_ an eleven"

The choice of his last words were not lost on either of the two, the numbers were constantly discriminated against by the Britannians and treated like trash. "Well Cecile did did always have to act as my conscience" Lloyd grumbled remembering all the times she had reprimanded or downright struck him for his insensitivity. Earning a chuckle from both Cecile and the youth.

"Well If you want to know where you are I can tell you" he stated. "We are currently 70 kilometres south of Japan in an underground cave that was once used as a safe house for a certain factions operations."

Cecile gasped as she heard this. While nothing impossible with science they ere in an underground base beneath the ocean. Lloyd took this news better than Cecile did. "That does explain the lack of windows" he stated.

"Oh that there are plenty of windows here" Suzaku explained. "They just have been made so that they cannot open, Also you are in the central part of this place so of course there won't be any windows."

Lloyd sighed at that "I should've know" he berated himself for his lack of imagination.

"Come with me I am expecting some guests shortly," the youth said walking away and gesturing for them to follow "we should be there to greet them. After all it would be rude to invite someone and not b there to welcome them."

For some reason Cecile felt compelled to follow him as if he was something that she needed to see more of to understand. It was as if he had something that drew her to him perhaps it was his presence that radiated from him or his charisma that he had yet to show. All of this intrigued Cecile Croomy so like her employer she followed Suzaku Kururugi further away from the centre of the base. Though She did notice a room with an open door that they passed it had what appeared to be twelve frames for pictures in it. Though Cecile was tempted to ask what was in that room she chose to remain quiet, she could try to find out later.

* * *

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Toru Yoshida whispered Ohgi as they followed the masked man out of the train.

"I'm not sure" the unofficial head of the Shinjuku resistance group whispered back as they walked together. "He did help us in Shinjuku so we might as well hear him out."

"I know but he's taking us on a boat" Toru stated. "Are you sure the Britannia isn't actually setting us up here?"

"I can't answer that" Kaname Ohgi answered. He inwardly hated being the leader of the resistance cell but since Kallen's older brother had died a two years ago he was forced into this position. Though Ohghi had done an excellent job of holding the cell together after its former leaders death. Though it did weigh heavily on Kaname had made do as always he was unsure of what he had to do but he felt that if they followed this 'Zero' character some game changer might happen.

It was once they were out at sea that the masked figure named Zero spoke for the first time since they boarded the train. "So did you enjoy my tour of the settlement?" he asked.

"What?" Tamaki Shinichiro the most hot blooded and rash of the group exclaimed. "What the hell man you just showed us where the God damned Britannian's lived and how they treat us.

"I showed you the mentality that Britannia as a whole possess." Zero corrected him. "Tell me what are you trying to accomplish."

"Well what else are we trying to do?" Kaname asked rhetorically. "We are trying to free Japan that is every one of the resistance cells goal" he explained.

"Are you sure that is enough?" Zero challenged them. "Do you actually believe that something like Britannia can fall to terrorism?" Zero then looked away in dismissal of this fact. "What you and every other Resistance cell in every one of the areas is doing is not even an irritant to Britannia" he explained. "If you were that the would have wiped you out some time ago."

"Why you!" Tamaki was going to make a lunge for Zero when the relatively calm waters shook.

Rising out of the waters was what looked like a tube. On its side a square hole opened out from two doors that made was vaguely resembled and elevator. It was black in colour and possessed an ominous aura "Well it seems he is expecting us" Zero stated amused. "Come it is best not to keep our host waiting" he said. Zero then got the anchor off the boat and then walked onto the platform.

The members of the Shinjuku resistance group all carefully got out and stepped warily onto the platform the doors closed and a light turned on lighting the space up for them as they felt it descending down. "Who exactly are we going to meet and how can they help us?" Kallen Kozuki asked still somewhat sceptical.

"Why the one who piloted the white knightmare in Shinjuku of course" Zero replied amused by the reactions that the Shinjuku resistance gave.

"What you know that guy?" Tamaki yelled. "I thought you told us that you didn't" he accused.

"I didn't know who was in it, but I found out later" Zero explained. "Though I was surprised to see who it was" he admitted. "After all dead men are supposed to remain dead."

Suddenly it seemed as if the elevator or whatever it was had stopped. The doors opened to reveal a young man with two people standing next to him. "Your wearing something like that?" he asked addressing Zero extremely amused. "Well tops for creativity but you won't be able to run that well in it" no one knew whether he was joking or not. "Ah I see you've brought company" he stated. "You should have told me that you were bringing Naoto's resistance group with you" Suzaku Kururugi stated to Zero and the stunned members of the Shinjuku resistance. "I would have prepared a more fitting welcome then."

* * *

"Do you have any information on who could have stolen the knightmare?" Jeremiah Gottwald asked. He had an extremely stressful day later this night he and the rest of the purist faction would have to declare to the publlic that Clovis had been killed. It was not a job that he was relishing nor did the fact that they couldn't even trace who had been the pilot of the white knightmare in the first place. "Come on the Japanese Liberation Front had no idea what we were talking about when we confronted them and we were forced to pull back because we can't waste resources dealing with insects like them until we have discovered who Clovis's killer was" he almost snarled.

"Lord Jeremiah" Kewell Soresi stated. "Couldn't we set up an event for the public to show that we have caught the killer to ease the public tension?" he asked.

"That might work and it might actually draw out the actual killer." Jeremiah did see the advantages that it might have. " _But how would we deal with that knightmare if the actual killer turns up?_ " he asked himself.

Kewell saluted and left leaving Villetta Nu with Gottwald. "That is an idea I will go select the crowd" Villeta added before she too salued and took her leave.

Now that Jeremiah was left alon he took out his cellphone and read the message he had been given. " _You were unable to live that loyalty through just like at the Aries Villa this is your second failure unless you want there to be a third you will at 3 am in the morning go to the boarding part of Ashford Academy, go alone so that you can not be seen and the truth will be revealed to you._ "

Jeremiah was suspicious about this message he did not know if it could be tacked but he wasn't willing to risk his reputation to find out. This person had hinted at a past that no one else had known of so he did need to go there to get answers. "Ashford Acadmy baording at 3 am" he whispered to himself. Jeremiah Gottwald was going to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible and no one would stand in his way. Looking at his watch Jerimiah noted that it was only Eleven. " _Four more hours_ " he thought. Jeremiah as always would be early but four hours was too much. Walking out of the room himself the former bodyguard turned to the secretary. "I will be needing to have my schedule free from 2 am to five am this morning" he stated in his usual cold manner. "Ensure that nothing comes up and that everyone _necessary_ is informed" he commanded.

The secretary managed to only barely stutter "yes lord Jeremiah" she replied his cold gaze almost paralysing her with fear.

She had every riht to be scared the name Gottwald was feared throughout most of Britannia for a good reason. It was also said that when Jeremiah Gottwald was so much looking at you he was staring into your soul and seeing if you were worthy of serving Britannia or not. The fact that his gaze was naturally penetrating did nothing to help this rumour when it began to circulate. "Lord Jeremiah" one of the other members of the Purist faction called out to him.

"At ease soldier" Gottwald replied motioning for the soldier to relax a bit they weren't on field so they could be somewhat relaxed but only to a point. "What us it that you need to inform me?" he asked.

"Lord Kewel has found a suitable scapegoat" the member of the purist faction replied saluting him.

"And is there anything else?" Jeremiah asked scrutinising the soldier., who tensed when he felt Jeremiah scrutinising him.

"Yes Lord Jeremiah" the Soldier replied. "Lord Kewel has chosen an eleven who is an honorary Britannian"

"That is surprising" Jeremiah stated. " _With this we can not only draw the killer out but we will also be able to remove the honorary Britannian system that Clovis put in for those Elevens_ " Jeremiah did not really see the point of it the only thing the honorary system did was isolate the numbers from themselves which while was not a bad thing it was not useful either. Also it didn'tchange anything other than the fact that they could get hired for jobs. Though Jeremiah knew their employers were only doing it so that they could reap the tax benefits that Clovis had put in pplace. In short the honorary Britannian system did not work because the social Darwinism of Birtannia made its people still look down and abuse them. "At least something good will come out of this mess" Gottwald sighed underneath his breathe. "I am retiring to my quarters fo the night" he lied. "Ensure that no one is to disturbe me" he said not even obhering to look behind him for the answer. The leader of the Purist faction had more important concerns on his mind. Mainly what had happened at the Aries Villa and what he was supposed to see.

* * *

"How do you know Naoto?" one of the members of the Shinjuku resistance cell demanded of Suzaku. The girl looked similar to him and had the same hair and eye colour so Suzaku presumed that she must be Naoto's little sister Kallen.

Suzaku remembered Naoto talking about her on their mission together, that thought made Suzaku remember the other who were there with them and the mission itself. "I'll tell you that later later" he replied. 'Some things are best left unanswered however sometimes it is better to now the truth than to tell a white lie" he stated.

"What the hell are you talking about?" One exclaimed.

Suzaku looked the man in the eye before addressing him. "Loud mouthed, brash arrogant, acting before they think not to mention that you are in possession of a terrible attempt at growing a goatee and are unable to notice it. You must be Tamaki Shinichiro" Suzaku stated listing off the characteristics of said person.

Tamaki was held back by a taller person who appeared to have some authority over him that in Suzaku's mind must have made him Kaname Ohgi "Don't Tamaki" Oghi said pleadingly "he is just baiting you."

"Actually if I wanted to bait him I would talk about the time with yourself and that girl" Suzaku was interrupted by Ohgi.

"How id you know that?" Ohgi asked horrified. "Only Tamki myself and Naoto knew of it." he stated.

"Naoto told me when we were working together." Suzaku explained with a shrug as they made their way further into the base.

"When did you meet Naoto and more importantly how?" Kallen asked.

"You know you could work on your manners" Suzaku nonchalantly commented much to Kallen's ire. "I guess overprotective older brothers can't really see the wrong in their little sisters."

"Don't mock Naoto" Kallen hissed. Though when Suzaku looked at her she was surprised by his reply.

"Bu I'm not mocking him, even in the situation we were in his thoughts were on how you were faring and not his own survival"

"What are you talking about?" One of the other resistance members the only other female one other than Kallen asked.

"We are here" Suzaku declared to everyone. The dark room lit up to reveal the portraits of twelve people. What surprised the Shinjuku resistance group was that Naoto was among them and they recognised what this place was. "This is where you remember your fallen comrades" The one with Glasses who was most probably Yoshitaka Minami stated.

"Yes" Suzaku answered. "These are my comrade who I met on the deathrow scheduled to be executed for crimes against the holy Britannian Empire" he explained.

"Wait if they were all on death row then what are you talking about?" Ohgi asked. He had noticed that almost every number had a representative here. "What happened."

"No one except a select few know this but a year and a half ago an Anti Brittanian faction led a rescue attempt of some of the most dangerous terrorist in the holy Brittanian Empire. Once they rescued them from there respective doom's they asked them if they would all participate in a mission of utmost importance." Suzaku stated his voice devoid of emotion like he had ejected them so that he could talk about this.

Now the white haired man who was with him asked. "What was this top secret mission then?" the man then shook his head "It must have been really important"

Suzaku gave an embittered smile that sent chills down everyone's spines. "You saw that almost every number is represented here, take a guess" he stated.

Zero then spoke "to think that anyone could be so bold, it is impossible to understand but how?" he questioned as the realisation dawned on him.

Almost everyone else other than the white haired Britannian was still confused. "My, my you have a lack of imagination" Suzaku chided them. "The fact that all the numbers at the time were represented can only mean one thing." Everyone including Zero and Lloyd listened in as he paused to take in a breathe of recycled air. "The mission was the assassination of Charles Zi Britannia The Emperor of the Holy Britannian empire"

* * *

 **So ho did you like it I just couldn't resist adding the last part and I will go into it later**

 **anyway PM me or leave a review if you have any suggestions or feedback that you would like to share until next time**


	3. To kill an Emperor

**So I was like hey I might as well update this one and see where it goes. That is what I said to myself at least. So I was like sure why the hell not I mean Suzaku isn't like how he is in the anime and I have more space to work with So anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

" _Humans can possibly exist without actually having to fight. But, many of us have chosen to fight. For what reason? To protect something? Protect what? Ourselves? The future? If we kill people to protect ourselves and this future, then what sort of future is it, and what will we have become? There is no future for those who have died. And what of those who did the killing? Is happiness to be found in a future that is grasped with blood stained hands? Is that the truth?_ "- Lacus Clyne Gundam Seed Destiny

* * *

"My, my you have a lack of imagination" Suzaku chided them. "The fact that all the numbers at the time were represented can only mean one thing." Everyone including Zero and Lloyd listened in as he paused to take in a breathe of recycled air. "The mission was the assassination of Charles Zi Britannia" Suzaku stated letting that fact sink in for his audience.

Everyone took a step back including Lelouch. Lloyd's assistant Cecile Croomy covered her mouth politely as she gasped. Lloyd visible stopped smiling at this as he could tell that Suzaku was dead serious.

"What?" Shinichiro Tamaki shouted. "What do you mean you were part of an assassination attempt on the Emperor?" he asked rather loudly.

"It mean what it says" Suzaku replied to his fellow countrymen. "Two and a half years ago a certain group that was. Let us say Anti Britannia took some of the most successful members of the area's resistance cells and brought them to a place three hundred kilometres away from Pendragon." Suzaku told them. "Now everyone who was there was sentenced to death and was expecting to be executed." he explained. "So none of us had any idea why we were being taken to 'their' homeland as it were."Suzaku turned around and looked at the portraits of his comrades in this shrine he had built dedicated to them. "They believed we stood the highest chance if we would be able to work together" he told them. "So we were given one year's worth of training. One year's worth of hell so that we could function together, by the end of it we could tell who was who not only by their footsteps but by their breathing patterns." Suzaku sighed sadly "some could say the plan was flawless" he stated. "But there were factors we didn't even know existed." Suzaku admitted bitterness and venom laced his voice. "Which is why I alone am still in this hell."

"What happened?" Ohgi asked. The leader of the Shinjuku resistance cell was torn between wanting to know what happened and dreading to know the truth.

"We encountered a major problem it is called GEASS" Suzaku stated and waited for the confused looks to appear on everyone bar Lelouch's face since it was hidden be a mask.

"Suzaku are you sure you should tell them about this?" Lelouch asked he knew that it was necessary but some revelations shouldn't be told because some of them would turn the world upside down. This was one of those.

"If they are truly dedicated to freeing Japan then they must know what kind of force they are up against" Suzaku replied.

"Zero you know about this GEASS?" Kallen Stadtfield or more properly Kallen Kozuki asked suspiciously.

"I have been briefed" Lelouch replied sharing a glance with Suzaku who nodded. "I also came into possession of this power during the attack on the Shinjuku ghetto" he explained.

"What how did this power help us?" Tamaki shouted. "Did it makes us smarter or enhance are performance" Then the comedy relief paused. "Wait is that how you got us the Sutherlands?" he asked.

"Correct" Suzaku answered for him "you see there is a reason why 'Zero' wears a mask." he told them. "GEASS or the power of the kings as most call it manifest in people in different ways" he explained. "Lets say for the knight of one sir Bismarck it enables him to see into the future enhancing his martial prowess" Suzaku stated consciously touching his right eye. This didn't go unnoticed but everyone was more inclined to hear what the former Prime minister's son had to say. "For a certain assassin who is a servant of Britannia it enables him to stop one's perception of time enabling him to appear as if he is able to teleprot. Now the Emperor he is able too rewrite people's memories to his choosing" Suzaku stated. Before looking at 'Zero' "Now the one you know as Zero has manifested it in an entirely different way." he began "Would you like the honours or should I?"

Lelouch knew that Suzaku was telling him that he couldn't keep something like GEASS a secret from those who would fight for him. "I'll do it if it's all the same to you" Lelouch replied to which Suzaku nodded. "My GEASS" Lelouch began. "Is the power of absolute submission I can command anything to do as I see fit" he explained his power.

"Did you use it on -" Ohgi began but Suzaku cut him off.

"A GEASS such as his is like the Emperor's it requires eye contact to work, which is why he wears the mask." Suzaku explained. "But we are getting off track here" The young man neatly and smoothly changed the topic of the conversation. "More importantly while GEASS is an extremely volatile weapon the ones who are able to give it out are far more deadly. They are called CODE holders" Suzaku said. "While they cannot use GEASS they are able to do many others things though the prominent and vexing one is that they are effectively immortal." Before anyone could protest Suzkau hissed at them "I shot one of them in the head, dead centre through his brained and all he did was get up shrug it off as if it was nothing and keep talking." The frustration in his voice could be shown clearly though his mechanical eye did glow in resonance as it tried to mimic his left eyes expression.

"Your no joking" Lelouch said. "You are dead serious about immortals existing out there handing out contracts to people."

"Yeah and that girl who was in the fake Gas bomb that they stole is far older than she looks" Suzaku stated.

"Wait you mean that gas bomb was was rally a container to hold on of these CODE holders?" Yoshitaka Minami asked rather shocked.

"Yes Why do you think that the late Prince Clovis la Britannia ordered a purge of the ghetto?" Suzaku asked rhetorically. "He was trying to capture a CODE holder so that the Emperor could continue with his insane plan."

Lloyd perked up at the word's Emperor and Insane being spoken in the same sentence "Insane plan?" he asked. "What would you call insane?"

"Well for starters, The Emperor is a hypocrite" Suzaku answered. "The Social Darwinism of Britannia disgust him and he intends to create a world were everyone is equal." Suzaku explained.

"Uh isn't that a good thing?" Tamaki asked confused not understanding.

"The Emperor has discovered a place that he calls the world of C" Suzaku told them. "Here he is able to converse in with what he calls the collective sub-conscience."

"Wait what is this collective sub-conscience that you are talking about?" Noami Inoue asked.

"I don't understand much of it as my time in it was limited to trying to kill the emperor and having his twin brother stand in the way" Suzaku answered. "Don't interrupt me" he snarled at Tamaki who was about to ask another question. "His twin brother is a CODE holder and looks like he obtained it when he was still a pre-teen" Suzaku explained.

Everyone else visibly cringed at that. "So we have a sixty five year old in a child's body" Lloyd asked.

"Yes he is also more dangerous than the Emperor but back on track the collective sub-conscience is what they believe is God. It apparently holds all the memories of those who have died." Suzaku explained. "And the two of them intend to kill it."

"That is insane" Ohgi agreed with everyone nodding their heads in agreement. "Is that why you attacked the Britannian forces in the ghetto?" he asked.

"No" Suzaku replied bluntly. "I was unaware of the CODE holder's presence there but I can definitely say it was an added bonus. I came there to kill the third prince steal the Scheinzel's prototype Knightmare frame and to provoke the Witch of Britannia to come here." he explained to the socked and horrified audience. well all but Lloyd who was relishing the idea to collect more data Suzaku didn't mind the man's enthusiasm. "What? You didn't think the childish Britannian's would take one defeat lying down?" he asked amused. "They are not used to losing but they will send Cornelia li Britannia here to wipe us out so as to regain some form of honour" now a cruel smile played on to Suzaku's otherwise stoic features "and they are playing right into my hand." he stated much to everyone's confusion.

"You don't intend to defeat Cornelia" Lelouch or Zero stated. "You intend to defeat her. You will defeat her in such a humiliating way that she will never truly be able to show her face to the court or in public again. And no one will be able to see her as anything but an incompetent Princess playing general."

Suzaku gave and evil grin "I see you figured it out" he commented. "That is expected given who you are only the second prince Schneizel has a chance of outwitting you.." Suzaku smirk turned into a sad one. "But alas you are only half right" he admitted. "To do as you say I will I need something to hold against her something the Princess could never harm."

"You intend to use her sister Euphemia against her" Lelouch said shock visible in his voice. "How?" he asked.

"While the witch of Britannia will become area eleven's new viceroy her younger sister will come as its sub-viceroy." Suzaku explained. "Now Euphemia is not like most others she dislikes the number system and the discrimination against them" he told them. "So it will not be something as mundane as holding her hostage."

"You intend to set the two against each other?" Lelouch stated. "You intend to provoke Cornelia into making the first move to dispose of her and then."

"Yes and then all those you feel indebted to her A.K.A the Japanese populace will move to defend her." Suzaku explained. "If she dies however we will still win as she will become a martyr to all those who are native to the areas."

All of them took a step back. "You intend to use one of Britannia's own Princesses against it?" Toru Yoshida asked with disbelief?"

"No" Suzaku replied. "I am merely taking advantage of the situation she will bring about" he replied. "My goal is the death of the Emperor and the destruction of Britannia" Suzaku informed them. "I owe that to these twelve here" he stated looking back at wall with the portraits. "We were so close two" he hissed but those words were meant for him and him alone. Turning back to the Shinjuku resistance cell he gave a sad smile. "What would you do if I told you Naoto fought three of the nights of the round to a standstill in a barely functional Glasgow?" he asked.

Kallen cleared her throat. "Could you tell me" the emotion in her voice refused to be held in check as she found herself crying. "Could you tell us how my brother died at least."

"Have you wondered why there are several young new knights of the round?" Suzaku asked her. "If you have it is because the former holders of that position are dead" he explained. After ejecting from their respective knightmares they continued their battle hand to hand. Those there I myself killed one of while Naoto killed two of them before Bismarck gutted him upon his sword." Suzaku stated bluntly.

"Naoto was gutted by the knight of one" Tamaki yelled in outrage.

Before he could continue however Suzaku walked over to the brown haired man and backhanded him so hard he fell onto the floor. "The right to kill the knight of one is mine and mine alone" he snarled at Tamaki. "And I do not intend to share that right with anyone who hasn't earned it" The red mechanical eye gave of a dangerous gleam. "Were are an eye for one eye I intend to take his life next time."

Everyone was visibly taken aback by this action. Suzaku had declared that he intended to kill the knight of one. "Uh would you like some help?" Ohgi asked awkwardly.

"The offer is appreciated but are you sure that you are up to it?" Suzaku asked. "I myself am more of a follower than a leader so I ask who will lead this?"

"You already know that" Lelouch answered as he walked up to him.

"Of course it would be you" Suzaku answered. "I believe it is best that your identity is kept secret until you have more success under your belt"

Tamaki at this point then said. "Wait a second you guy's aren't okay with this?" he asked. Receiving blank stares from his comrades.

"These two are the only ones capable of realising Naoto's dream I'm with them" Ohgi stated. Kallen was next and then all of the resistance members soon followed suit.

"Well, well" Lloyd said. "I take it I am going to be making custom knightmare frames for them as well?" he asked.

"That would be much appreciated." Suzaku replied. "Kallen I want you to come with me" he stated. "The rest of you should make yourselves feel at home for now and familiarise yourself with the base though this will be the emergency one." he told them. "Zero I think you might want to come as well you might find it interesting" he told Lelouch.

* * *

After they had left Lloyd decided to break the somewhat awkward silence" So any of you want to give me designs on the knightmares you want?" he asked.

"Wait your serious?" Tamaki asked in disbelief. "Aren't you some Britannian noble? Why are you helping us?"

"Well I was offered the chance to continue work on my knightmare Lancelot or Bishamonten as Suzaku renamed it rather fitting considering what he did at Shinjuku" Lloyd explained. "Also he has shown me plans for new Knighmare frames that he calls Mobile Warriors" Lloyd stated. "I must say that He is far ahead of most others these are at least ninth generation if you go by my calculations."

"Mobile Warriors?" Yoshida asked. "Why did he call them that?"

"Because while similar to knightmares frames they are rather different. In size and how they work. From what I have seen they are at least one to two thirds taller than most knightmare frames" Lloyd informed them. "This is to accommodate the cockpit being inbuilt into the chest but don't worry they move just as fast if not even faster than all Knighmares even the ones accommodated for speed specifically" he stated. Lloyd then began jumping around excited. "I am so excited I get to be the first to work on a new era of technology and be the one to say that I built it."

"Okay" Ohgi replied straining that word a bit to demonstrate how awkward he found Lloyd's behaviour. "Is there any other reason why Kururugi called them Mobile armours?" he asked.

"He actually called them the Mobile Samurai or something like that originally but Suzaku changed his mind" Lloyd answered. "Though I believed his reasoning for the name was that it was not Britannian sounding and all those in the numbers can feel some sort of kinship with it which is why he didn't go through and call them Mobile Samurai a bit of forward thinking I believe" Lloyd explained as he led them to the lab where the designs and blueprints were.

"Wow these are amazing" Kento Sugiyama stated as he saw in the hangar the unfinished ones and the Bishamonten that had been begun to be remade to accommodate the Mobile Warrior enhancements.

"Yes I can't believe that he was able to do this by himself it shows how talented mister Kururugi is" Lloyd admitted. "Though I must say that now that I'm here this can be done at a much faster rate. It so exciting." he stated. Though his assistant didn't find it all to be so. Though she didn't complain.

"Are you allowed to leave?" Ohgi asked wondering whether or not those two were prisoners tht Suzaku had kept here to work on these 'Mobile Warriors' as they were called. Lloyd's behaviour indicated otherwise but he had to be sure.

"Actually we are" Lloyd answered. "Mister Kururugi said that since he isn't like Britannia he will allow us to leave the base though I can't imagine why I would leave it" he stated. "Though my dear Cecile here may want to leave it so that she can do something like shopping or something along those lines."

"And he trusts that you won't betray or report him to Britannia?" Minami asked.

"Why of course" Lloyd replied. "he gave us faith that we wouldn't and to betray that faith will be rather rude and impolite" Lloyd explained. "Besides I think Cecile here is a little infatuated with mister Kururugi" he teased.

Cecile for her part looked away embarrassed. "Stop it Lloyd" She responded.

"With this we could definitely destroy Britannia" Tamaki stated. "Those bastards will definitely not know what hit them."

"That is the entire point of it I suppose" Lloyd told him. "Mister Kururugi seems to be a rather interesting person." he stated. "You see he has dedicated his existence to destroying the holy Britannian Empire because he feels he owes it to those twelve who were his comrades" Lloyd explained. "I can't help but feel concerned for him after he achieves said goal." the Scientist told them.

"What do you mean by after he achieves his goal?" Yoshida asked.

"I while I am sure all of you will be able to live one and get on with your lives after this is over by some means or the other, Mister Kururugi lacks that, that is what makes him so effective is that he does not have anything to live for besides this so Mister Kururugi will devote every ounce of his strength intelligence etc. to defeating Britannia." Lloyd stated. "As you can see that is also a problem after he achieves it. But I must say I do believe that Mister Kururugi has planned that far ahead and has something up his sleeve in case he does succeed." Lloyd mused.

"What do you think that something is?" Ohgi asked concerned.

"Well I believe that mister Kururugi will most likely kill himself directly after he has confirmed that Britannia has been destroyed. Loyd answered. "or he will get himself killed ensuring that it is." the scientist added letting that fact sink in. "but that is if he lives long enough to achieve said goal after all he has told me that he has contingency plans in case anything goes awry and I do believe that he has a lot of them."

"That is a lot to take in" Ohgi admitted seeing that the rest of the resistance cell was in agreement. "Is there anything to eat here?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Of course This place is well supplied" Lloyd replied cheerfully. "They even have my favourite pudding" he stated.

"Okay" Ohgi replied. "Can you show us the way?" he asked. The Britannian's antic was something he had never really encountered before in his life so dealing with it was something of a new affair.

"Why of course" Lloyd responded as he skipped the grown man skipped cheerfully doubt of the lab and down the corridor. What was more disturbing was that he was humming something about puddings and hi coming for them.

"Ah please don't be too disturbed" Lloyd's assistant Cecile told them. "The earl is just a little excited" she explained.

"That is an understatement" Inoue replied but anyway could you show us where the kitchen is?" she asked just wanting to change the topic and remove the awkward atmosphere that had popped up.

"Uh yes It is this way" Cecile replied seeing what Inoue was trying to do. She then led the members of the Shinjuku resistance in the direction that Lloyd had gone so they could see the kitchen facilities and perhaps get a bite to eat.

* * *

Two hours earlier Nunnally was siiting waiting for lelouch to come back tomorrow was the weekend so she could afford to stay up late to wait for her brother's return. But even so he wasrather late than what was usual for him. "Sayoko, do you know where Lelouch went to?" Nunnally asked the maid that Milly had assigned to watch over and care for them.

"No lady Nunnaly I do not have any information on where your brother went to" Sayoko answered. Her full name was Sayoko Shinozaki and she was Japanese or as the they were now called Elevens. Even so Nunnally and Lelouch had never treated her unjustly and for that she was grateful to them. Though the young master namely Lelouch had been strange since the incident where he had come back late at night exhausted both mentally and physically. "Perhaps he is seeing someone." Sayoko suggested. Lelouch was what she would call a Bishounen so it wasn't entirely an impossibility that Lelouch did go out to engage in such activities and he was a teenage boy so it was possible.

"I wonder what type of person Lelouch is seeing then?" Nunnally asked innocently a smile small on her face as she sat in her wheel chair.

The blind and crippled girl's smiles always brought warmth to all who saw it. Sayoko knew that it did so especially to her older brother Lelouch. "Perhaps he is out gambling then?" she asked. Now it was known that Leouch went out and gambled he was notorious for skipping class with his friend Rivalz to do so. Though Sayoko knew it was to provide Money for them. Just having the Ashford family kindness and generosity was enough to get by. Leouch however wanted Nunnally to have a more than that. Sayoko knew that he believed that she deserved better. So Lelouch had taken it upon himself to ensure that Nunnally got better and could live a very comfortable lifestyle even if he means were questionable. "It is getting late and I am starting to worry for both of you" Sayoko stated. "Perhaps I should call him to make sure that he is okay?" she suggested. wanting to put Nunnally's mind at ease.

"Oh it's okay I'm sure Lelouch will be fine." Nunnally replied. "Big brother is always able to take care of himself somehow" the crippled and blinded girl stated. "Sayoko could we make paper cranes?" she asked Ever since she had been taught Nunnally had enjoyed making the origami cranes with Sayoko. Who in turn was glad that she was able to give Nunnally something to do that the girl enjoyed.

"Yes milady" Sayoko replied. "I'll go get the paper" she stated. It was at this point that the doorbell on the dorm rung. Sayoko knew it wasn't Lelouch for he had the key's to the dorm so she had to ask herself " _who is it?_ " it couldn't be anyone from the Student Council because they could also get in. " _Did Lelouch forget his pass-card?_ " Sayoko asked before telling Nunnaly that she would get it.

Opening the door revealed a young looking girl with long green hair in what could be passed as a straight jacket without the arms being tied up. "Uh hello?" Sayoko asked because of her training before the fall of Japan the maid was able to prevent any trace of the suspicion she had from being heard in her voice or being shown in general. "How may I help you miss."

The green haired girl looked at her before giving the response. "I was informed that this is where Lelouch lived" she stated. "He made a promise to me and I intend for him to keep it" she explained.

"Okay miss Lelouch Lamperouge isn't currently here" Sayoko replied professionally. "Is there anything else?" she asked. " _What has Lelouch done this time?_ " she asked herself. A girl rocking up talking about a promise was new in fact anyone rocking up besides the members of the Student Council or Milly Ashford's Grandfather visiting was out of the norm

"I would like to wait for him here" the Girl replied. "He is expecting me."

"Why of course" Sayoko informed her. If Lelouch was expecting her then it would be rude to make her wait outside though Sayoko did remain on guard if this girl attempted to try anything. "Miss."

The girl looked at her as she asked her name "C2" She replied. "Call me C2."

* * *

Back to the present Jeremiah Gottwald was getting impatient he still had one more hour to go and he had been waiting hidden outside of Ashford Academy for two hours already. " _This better be worth it_ " the leader of the pure blood faction thought irritatedly. The message he had received had hinted at the survival of two people who Britannia had claimed were dead. Not only the country but their father Charles Zi Britannia the Emperor himself had declared them to be deceased. Yet this message he had been given hinted otherwise either that or someone was toying with him. If so that someone will find themselves with a very shortened lifeline.

It already had been two hours since a strange looking girl dressed in a straight jacket had come in and had gone to the residential area meant for Border's. Jeremiah had thought that she must be one of them since she had looked around the age you went to school about that old at least though he wonder why she had such a strange taste in fashion. He had suspected it of being a trap and had brought two pistols with enough ammunition to reload and deal with an appropriate number of enemies. An appropriate number meaning ten or twenty. Meaning that he had brought at least five bullets for the larger of the group. It was at that point hen he saw that the lights went out. In the boarding building. Now that they were turned off. Not all at one at any rate which could only mean one thing. " _Dammit is this an attack or is a kidnapping taking place?_ "

Either way He could not wait any longer as he heard the sounds of commotion coming from the building like a struggle was going on. With a Curse Gottwald left from his vantage point and hurriedly made his way to the building. If who was hinted was in there then he could not leave anything to chance. " _Dammit I can't fail again._ " Gottwald came in kicking the door down and firing. It was a good thing he had the silencer on.

* * *

Lelouch came back. He really needed to get some rest. This whole incident with Suzaku and Kallen tired him out. Not to mention the fact that Suzaku had been one of thirteen who were a task force created to assassinate the emperor not to mention the fact that the Emperor had a plan in place to destroy God and create a world without death were everyone was equal. So in short Lelouch figured with his genius intellect that he needed a good night's sleep to allow him to think on these things clearly.

Unfortunately for him Lelouch realised as he got to where he took up residence that something was clearly wrong. The atmosphere was what did it the lights were on again though when he came into the dorm he found Sayoko ready to embed one of her hidden knives into his skull. "Wow Sayoko what happened?" he asked disturbed at what had put his maid on guard.

"That your Majesty would be best discussed in private." a new voice sounded out. Looking up Lelouch came face to face with the stern features of the leader of the Purist faction, Jeremiah Gottwald. "But I must inform you that tonight an attempt was made on either yours or you sisters life."

* * *

 **Heck I wasn't expecting that ending but I guess some of you might have.**

 **For the name I used for the new knightmares I based them off the Mobile suits in Victory Gundam witch are slightly bigger than Knightmares also the name I took from** **Andrew W. K's Fly Gundam Song where he refers to Gundam as Mobile Warrior instead of Mobile Suit.**

 **Anyway if you have anything you would like to share to the story or have any feedback please review or PM me it would be much appreciated**

 **Also I have not taken to releasing chapters once every alternate da yin case you were wondering which is why this wasn't released on Friday so there is no pattern. Friday Australian standard time that is.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed it u** **ntil next time.**


	4. Confirmation

**So I was able to finish this chapter which is good meaning that I will be able to get to the good bit when the action starts meaning I didn't have to rush it or make it look like its rushed. Seriously tying up loose ends is a a lot harder than it sounds and this isn't something like in the movies. (no seriously this is me referring to writing in the story it shouldn't be this difficult as I haven't even used Lelouch's point of view) SHit sorry about that but don't worry everyone's favourite Britannian prince is in this so its safe. He will also be referenced in the end I am playing for a thousand words here.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy let me know what you think :)**

* * *

" _The path you walk leads straight into oblivion, but go on keep walking if you must!_ " -Nobunaga Oda to Nagamasa and Oichi in Nagamasa's route in Samurai Warriors 3

* * *

"So I take it you have given thought to my proposal for what they should be called?" Lloyd Asplund the Earl dubbed 'of pudding' asked his new employer in his usual casual and somewhat bizarre manner.

Suzaku sighed, Lloyd was persistent he had to give the Britannian noble that credit. Though his eccentric nature was somewhat irritating. "Fine do as you wish" Suzaku replied neutrally. "Call them mobile suits if it pleases you just stop leaping around telling the advantages you think it will gain for them if we do so." The sad fact about this was that Suzaku was not exaggerating Lloyd's actions.

"My pleasure" Lloyd replied in a somewhat restrained eccentric manner if that was indeed possible. "You will not regret this." he added.

Suzaku once again sighed before fixing Lloyd with a tired and disinterested stare which made the good Earl feel somewhat threatened and a chill run down his spine because of the mechanical left eye Suzaku possessed and the glassy look of a soldier that was in Suzaku's one natural eye. "Is this the part where I am supposed to say that you better not make me regret it?" Suzaku asked in a bored tone. "I will tell you now that I am not The Empreror that I will threaten you nor am I Schneizel that I will flatter you with false praise to appease you" The son of the former Prime minister stated. "Are you clear on that?" he asked.

"Well I suppose so now that you have stated it" Lloyd answered nodding in confirmation. "Though I have to ask why you said that the second prince would give me false praise to appease me?"

"Has anything from Schneizel el Britannia ever sounded sincere?" Suzaku replied with a question of his own.

Lloyd scratched the side of his jaw in contemplation before answering "Now that you mention it his majesty Schneizel has never sounded anything but disinterested" Lloyd stated before understanding. "Ah I see what you mean" the Earl of pudding stated. "The Second prince of Britannia is very much like myself in that regard or at least partially."

"You are partly correct" Suzaku informed him. "Schneizel el Britannia suffers from a lack of understanding human emotion." he stated. "The Second prince is not able to connect with anything on an emotional level and he has no ambition. But that is what also makes him dangerous. Not only to Japan and the world in general" Suzaku explained. "Including his own country as he views ambition to be the cause of all the world's problems and has made it his ambition to be without ambition or at least that is what he is trying to do" the last words were added in a more hushed tone but were none the less heard as they were meant to.

"So I take it we will be going after Schneizel at some point?" Lloyd asked stating the obvious as he saw it at any rate.

Kallen Kozuki who had been present was surprised by the answer Suzaku gave. "What do you mean we aren't going to go after him?" She demanded in outrage only to be silenced by the look Suzaku gave her.

"You misunderstand both of you" Suzaku stated. "We will not have to go anywhere to deal with Schneizel" he then paused waiting for the two to compute what he had said.

Lloyd got it rather quickly. "Of course how could I forget the Lancelot project was what he funded after all." It was simple really.

"Not entirely but yes that will be the first stone that starts the avalanche" Suzaku answered cryptically. "But remember currently the person leading the most campaigns and doing the administration work of the Emperor currently is Schneizel" Suzaku explained. "Meaning that when we take Cornelia out the second prince will most likely come with his forces to take us down."

Kallen blinked realising what had just been said. "You mean to say that even if we free Japan from the new viceroy and defeat her-" she trailed off.

"Yes we will have to deal with the might of the Britannian homeland" Suzaku nodded. "Which is why I planned to use Euphemia against her sister." he stated. "Which will make the said forces we will have to face even bigger."

"I still don't see how that is a good thing." Lloyd stated sceptically. "Are you withholding information from us?"

"By then we will have the Mobile Suits as you wanted to call them wouldn't we" Suzaku stated more than asked. "After all I only intended for the Ace pilots to use them at the start. Though that may be more than enough even then. We will draw the second prince in by defeating his sister with knightmare frames we have enhanced but when he arrives Schneizel el Britannia will face an enemy he has never encountered before.

"Mobile Suits" Lloyd said the two words with reverence and awe two things that should not have been there in the first place.

"No an enemy that he will not defeat" Suzaku corrected him. "The second prince has only fought battles that he will win, that gives some of us an advantage over him as there are some myself included who have had to face battles where we would not win and emerged victorious all the same" Suzaku explained. "We may be cowardly, deceitful, underhanded and others may accuse us of being weak but that is our strength never forget that"

"Strength hidden in weakness" Lloyd commented "I never took you for the poetic type" the Earl of pudding stated an amused smile playing across his lips. "You are one interesting person Suzaku Kururugi." he stated

Kallen was busy trying to wrap her head around what was being said but she was not understanding most of it. "What do you mean strength hidden in weakness.

"Yes" Suzaku continued his mechanical eye glowing bright red illuminating the dim room with its red light "in the end it is we who will be victorious." he whispered though it sounded like more of a hiss. "Though" Suzaku added closing his eyes as if he was reminiscing about the past "I will say that having the better weapon does not decide the outcome of the battle."

* * *

Orpheus Zevon or Oz as he was currently known as closed his cell phone. The message on what the Third Princess Cornelia was planning had been sent to his brother in arms who had acknowledged it. Seeng that he was along Oz smiled to himself, one year ago he had all but given up on hope when he had to fortune to run into one who had suffered in a similar fashion to him. While Orpheus was content to only hinder Britannia and those who pulled its strings namely the GEASS order and the one christened V2 he had never once considered actually being able to destroy it. Such a thought seemed like a dream or more so a fantasy of the highest order.

At a young Age Orpheus had been 'tithed' to the GEASS decorate. The Zevon family had a tradition of succeeding through the female line and in case of twins the male was to be discarded. But his mother had found another use for her unwanted son and had handed him over to V2 when he was 12 after raising him as if he were a slave. Now during those years of his life Orpheus did not know any better until one of the servants who was to be 'removed from service' told him of it. At first Orpheus didn't know what to think about it but eventually he learned to hate his mother for what she had done and he felt envious of his sister Oldrin for how privileged she was but for his sister that was not hate but misguided envy.

One year after that he had been placed in the GEASS order and had been in his terms cursed with the GEASS of transformation that allowed him to steal the identity of anyone which is why he now wore a masked that concealed the upper half of his face. While he was in their he met a fellow GEASS user named Euliya whom he had fallen in love with and vice versa.

Somehow they had been able to escape the order so they would not have to be used as tools and managed to fid refuge in an unmapped area in Hungary. There the two of them had settled in a village that had welcomed them with open arms. There the two of them had lived a hard but fulfilling life for a year and a half before things took a turn for the worse.

V2 it seemed did not like losing 'his' GEASS users at all and had searched for them relentlessly before discovering the two. Using nightmares and other subordinates of his the head of the GEASS decorate had burnt the village to the ground leaving almost no survivors before arrogantly leaving and stating a message to Orpheus and Euliya that if they were alive this was still the only fate that awaited them.

Euliya had protected Orpheus in the attack and had died in his arms telling him to live. Orpheus had taken those words to heart and strove to survive but his soul seemed to know no rest until he had avenged her. While he worked for the organisation Peacemark, Oz as he now called himself had caught wind of an assassination attempt on the Emperor apparently it had failed so he paid no mind to it until he heard a rumour that when the last assassin the one who had made it to the throne room had been defeated by a child with blonde hair barely even a pre teen in age. Oz knew who they were referencing as he was already aware of V2's immortality. So he did not pay it any more thought.

Though one time on a mission for Peace mark Orpheus had run into an individual that would change his life. That individual's name was Suzaku Kururugi.

Suzaku had been collecting resources when Oz had encountered him. The two had been able to connect and get along though Orpheus had heard Suzaku say to him that he could only ever have one friend. Despite that the two had been able to work together well though Oz had been somewhat shocked to find out Suzaku's plan to take down Britannia. Though he had offered to join when he heard that Suzaku had a way of putting V2 out of action for good. Orpheus had requested that he be able to do it only to learn that if he did so he would become immortal. Now while to some it would seem inciting to Oz the thought meant that he would never see Euliya again. He had also learnt that Suzaku had been for a brief while in the custody of the GEASS decorate where they had almost been successful in the making of an artificial code.

Suzaku being the only subject to survive was now immune to all forms of GEASS and was unable to be killed by wounds though he did say that it had severely shortened his lifespan. The two after that had been collaborating together using highly encrypted frequencies and codes as they set the stage for this event. Orpheus did have to admit starting with an area with one as dangerous as an outcast prince was a good choice if Lelouch vi Brtiannia was half as good as Suzaku said he was.

Oz's eyes narrowed as he heard the sound of approaching footsteps from what he could tell it was obviously his twin sister and her sponsor Marrybell mel Britannia. Recently Oz had infiltrated an anti terrorist group called the Glinda knights led by Marrybell and his sister under the name of Lyre.

"Ah there you are Sir Lyre" Oldrin greeted him. "Her royal majesty has something to inform you of" she informed him.

"My pleasure your majesty" Oz replied bowing he was skilled actor after all. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

"No there isn't" Marrybell replied "I am here to inform you that the Glinda knights have been assigned to Area Eleven to help counter the threat of the terrorists in light of my brothers death."

Orpheus suppressed a grin Suzaku and him were able to use this to their advantage then The terrorists would be the least of Britannia's problems. "I understand your majesty I will prepare right away" he said before departing. As soon as Oz was out of sight he sent Suzaku and update of what happened. The reply he got made him smile even further" Perfect." It was no secret that Oldrin had a one sided rivalry with Suzaku constantly trying to defeat him when she was out of her league.

The one sided rivalry had started when Oz had been working with Suzaku by stealing resources from one of the _fattened_ Nobles of Britannia. At the time Oldrin had been piloting one of the commander versions of the new Sutherland and had faced off against Suzaku who was piloting an early model of the Glasgow. What Orpheus had seen was short of breathtaking. Oldrin who was an accomplished ace pilot who also possessed the superior Knightmare frame had been beaten as if she was a child. This cemented Oz's belief that Suzaku was definitely a match for the knight of one. Orpheus found himself smirking at the memory the way his twin sister had raged in frustration and humiliation was rather expected of a spoilt child. Yes while her majesty Marrybell mel Britannia, Oldrin Zevon and the rest of the Glinda knights while skilled and dangerous were at the end of the day spoilt children. That is what gave those like Suzaku and Oz an edge over them after all in the end they not Britannia were the ones who would be victorious.

* * *

Jeremiah Gottwald was a patient man though the leader of the Purist faction had been inclined to believe that his patience was being tested sorely this night. He had gone (against his better judgement) to where the anonymous message had instructed him to and had just prevented the attempted assassination of Nunnally Vi Britannia. While not one to complain Jeremiah was finally getting tired of what was wrong with the children of Marianne's lives. After he had helped kill off all of the assassin's he had turned to the eleven who had guarded Nunnally and the strangely dressed woman " _Is she some type of dangerous criminal?_ " Though Jeremiah had a strong feeling that he had seen her somewhere before but not recently. "I take it that this is not a common occurrence at Ashford academy?" he asked the Eleven in a clipped and professional tone making sure he did not come off as being sarcastic. Such actions in her majesty's presence would be bordering on the abominable. The woman was hesitant to reply at first, this was acceptable given the Margrave's reputation among numbers and even his own countrymen but looking back and getting a nod from Nunnally prompted the eleven woman to speak. "No" she replied in a collected and calm voice which secretly impressed Jeremiah at how this woman had been able to do so. "This is the first time such a situation has arisen."

Jeremiah was unsure if she was lying or not the look in the Eleven's eyes made it hard to tell. "I'll take your word for it" he informed her coldly with a nod. "Is her majesty unharmed?" Jeremiah asked his voice taking on a softer more concerned and kinder edge as he glanced at Nunnally surveying her. This surprised the two who were present his was definitely not the Gottwald that Britannia knew as such a man was never soft as his nerves had been likened to steel.

"Why yes Mister" Nunnally replied. "Wait you're not planning on taking me back are you?" The way she asked it made Jeremiah narrow his eyes in concern.

"I take it that you're not wholly welcoming of that idea you majesty." Gottwald stated. "Given what happened to your brother and yourself I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to go there again." in truth what had happened to them the night her mother had died made Jeremiah blame himself for many reasons even though he was not responsible. Though on the other hand something or someone could be putting idea's into the Princess's head.

"Are you talking about Lelouch's banishment?" Nunnally asked sadly. Turly the way their father had just abandoned them after he refused to search for their mothers killer was saddening.

"My apologies your majesty I may have misled you I was referring to the incident at the Aries Villa" Gottwald informed her. "No child should be forced to go through that."

"Begging my pardon Lord Gottwald" The Eleven woman addressed him."But you speak of events as if you were a first hand witness."

Jeremiah scrutinised the her with no little level of contempt before turning to Nunnaly who realised that he was waiting for her to give the eleven her pardon. "Please don't worry Sayoko you have taken care of my brother and myself all these years so feel free to speak as you please, I'll allow it." The girl did have to force the last bits out as they did seem to be a bit unnatural for her.

Jeremiah turned to regard the Eleven named Sayoko who Nunnally had just spoke of fondly. "If you must know I was one of the guards stationed there who witnessed it" he said his voice thick and heavy with shame not to mention no little amount of self loathing. "Though I am glad to see her majesty alive and well though this assassination attempt is something that I cannot stand" Jeremiah declared before falling silent at the slight noise of a door opening and the echoes of footsteps. Sayoko had noticed it to. Without a word between the two them Jeremiah and Sayoko started to move slowly towards the doorway. Sayoko on the left and Jeremiah himself on the right. The maid as he could tell had several of her knives ready as he himself put readied his gun. In total he had only three shots left but still even without a gun one such as Gottwald was far from helpless. As the door opened the two of them readied themselves ready to spring into action at a moments notice. The person that came through the doorway turned to Sayoko's direction and she halted in mid thrust before putting her weapon away. "Sayoko" the youth stated. Jeremiah recognised that voice even though it had been through puberty it still held some similarities to Marianne's son "What happened?" Lelouch vi Britannia asked in confusion at what was going on as he surveyed the room beyond Sayoko.

"That your majesty" Jeremiah began addressing the prince with the proper respect and reverence that came with his title. The Margrave then surveyed the room before continuing "Is something that is better discussed in private."

* * *

Suzaku stared at the encrypted message Oz had sent him. Unlike his fellow rebel Suzaku new the encryption well enough to be able to make out the message without having the decrypt it. Another thing he could curse V2 for. Anyway he decided to inform the former members of Shinjuku resistance group of this development as well as Lelouch.. The latter were making themselves comfortable in the their new quarters which was more than what they were used to in the Shinjuku ghetto. The latter was most probably arriving to his residence at Ashford academy right now. Suzaku decided to have Kallen inform Lelouch of this development when he sends her back there to act as a middleman so they could relay communications without risk of Lelouch being caught out by the Ashfords, in case any of his activities came to light.

While the Ashford family had been supporters of Lelouch's mother Marriane the Flash Suzaku would not put it past them to sell Lelouch out just to climb the social ladder even if they had successfully hidden the 11th prince and his sister from the royal family for seven years, though how they managed to do so when they used Marriane's maiden name and the said Royal family was still searching for them was beyond Suzaku. The thought that the royal family was incompetent was an amusing thought but not an accurate one sure most of the princes and princesses were spoilt brats but some but like with most things their were exceptions. Still it was just short of a miracle that they had managed to hide Lelouch and Nunnaly from Britannia for this long but Suzaku had a feeling that the two of them will be discovered in the near future. That was if the Ashfords didn't betray them and sell Lelouch and Nunnally out first.

After all it was not that they were Britannian's but because they craved their former glory like primitive nobles of a bygone age it was amazing to Suzaku that they were able to continue in existence with power but then again Britannia was never a place that could be explained with rational thought. After all what kind of vile creatures would slay their own fathers for inheritance? In truth Suzaku found it Ironic that such barbaric and backward people thought themselves to be the master race of sorts and all others non-human. After all if the Emperor Charles zi Britannia had not been planning something as ludicrous and downright insane as killing the world to to save all humanity Suzaku would have been happy to just kill Schneizel and some other of their more capable commanders and watch Britannia tear itself apart while sipping some nice red wine or champagne certainly the French did know how to make good beverages.

Besides the under age drinking Suzaku indulged in he also had quite the fascination with designing architecture and machinery which came in handy when he was designing some of the Mobile Warriors or as Lloyd had suggested Mobile Suits. The son of the former Prime Minister of Japan's musings were interrupted when he heard a yell of discovery as he noticed that the one named Tamaki must have found the wine cellar. Sighing to himself Suzaku decided to go and see if the comedy relief had found secretly praying that it was wine and not some of the more dangerous and delicate things he was still experimenting with, that would be catastrophic not to mention unforgivable, which in turn meant they said person would die. Not painfully as Suzaku did not take any pleasure in inflicting torture despite being extremely well versed in it. No they would be shot in the head and that would be it.

Fortunately for Suzaku it seemed that Tamaki had discovered one of the Food supplies though he had discovered the regular food supplies that was not good. Luckily for him Ohgi was there and prevented the idiot from helping himself to the supplies. "Oh come on Ohgi it is not as if they are here for anything other than to be eaten." Tamaki reasoned.

"We don't know that" Ohgi replied. "This food looks a little too good to be regular food." the leader of the Shinjuku resistance group reasoned.

"That it is" Suzaku replied letting them know of his presence as he walked into the room mechanical eye glowing menacingly or at least to an onlooker it seemed to be so. "This food is for celebratory occasions only"" Suzaku stated punctuation the word celebratory for emphasis while speaking loud and clearly so that Tamaki could not have any excuse for misinterpretation. "The regular food supplies are elsewhere." he explained. "Oh by the way" Suzaku commented in an offhand manner "the regular rations are ration bars along with filtered water and protein paste" The son of Japan's former Prime Minister turned away from them and smiled at Tamaki's groan.

"What the hell" Tamaki graoned. "You expect us to eat that crap?" he yelled at Suzaku.

Turning around none of the humour he had felt showing Suzaku asked in a cold and commanding voice. "Would you rather go hungry every week except for one meal a week?"

"Where the hell did that come from?" Tamaki asked extremely confused not to mention a little perturbed at Suzaku's behaviour and question.

Suzaku continued as if Tamaki had never even spoken a second time. "Because if so then you may eat from here" he explained. "Only once a week and a small meal mind you."

Ohgi saw that this would go downhill real fast but was not quick enough when Tamaki took the swing at Suzaku. Surprisingly to the former leader of the Shinjuku resistance group Suzaku took it dead centre to the face without even flinching. Tamaki on the other hand dropped back clutching his arm in pain. "What the?" Tamaki said nursing his bruised knuckles. "What the hell is your head made out of?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Suzaku turned away from them and began walking away. "Some things" he began. "are better left buried deep where no soul by accident or by design can find them" With that he left the two members of the Shinjuku resistance in the room.

"What the heck was that about?" Tamaki asked his previous irritation at Suzaku forgotten.

Ohgi sighed at his friend's simpleness that bordered on stupidity as well as incompetence. "He just said that he didn't want to talk about it" Ohgi explained. "My guess Britannia had something a hand in it which means that we shouldn't have anything to do with it."

It was true the scientist in Britannia were not known for being human only ruthless in their quest for discoveries and results though none knew what they were truly looking for. Lloyd was an exception as it was clear that madman just wanted to build knightmare frames, And Ohgi suspected that he had watched mecha anime's that had been released in Japan on the sly since anime had been outlawed under penalty of death or something worse like torture or life imprisonment once Japan had been conquered and turned into area eleven by Britannia.. which meant that either Lloyd was downright insane or had balls of steel given that it was a well known fact he was bizarre Ohgi had to say the Earl of pudding was both the former and the latter though more of the former than the latter.

"Yeah I guess so" Tamaki agreed. Before realisation struck him. "I think I better apologise" he stated. "getting on his bad side may not be healthy for me, or anyone else for that matter" Tamaki added the last bit in a hushed tone.

"Well I guess that is the smart thing to do" Ohgi agreed. "I better check on Kallen and see how she is coping" he said before with Tamaki they left the food storage. Little did they know their slow lifestyle was about to be sped up dramatically in the next few months.

* * *

 **Anyway I was able to finish all of it. to anyone who didn't skim read and noticed that I had Britannia outlaw anime it was because it fits in with their policies of discrimination towards the numbers. I mean why would they let something from Japan air on TV? well to me it kind of makes sense and makes them easier to hate.**

 **I have always found Code GEASS to be a bit confusing well the first season at any rate as you would have to pay attention to everything and not skip ahead even if some bits got a little boring.**

 **Anyway (I seem to be using that word a lot)I hope you enjoyed it please PM me or leave a review if you have any feed back though I would prefer it if you left a review and then expanded on it in a PM as it leaves with something to show on the Fanfic.**

 **The idea of Using Oz and the others came from BlackTyrantValvatorez so a shout out to him for the idea. Thanks by the way gave me a way to add some more uniqueness to the fic (that is until someone else writes something like this)**

 **Anyway once again I hope you enjoyed reading this as I enjoyed writing it even if writing it was a bit of a pain. so once again please feel free to PM me or leave a review if you have any ideas you want to share. By the way I still don't have a Beta so I would appreciate it if anyone volunteered so expect some Grammar mistakes and typos even though I did read through it.**

 **Until next time ;)**


	5. Heading towards Rebelllion

**So yeah I have finally managed to get this chapter out it was a right royal pain (Get it) anyway the first part was the hardest as I find writing Lelouch to be extremely difficult as I explained to some people in online and offline. SO yeh it's nearing Christmas and everyone is preparing for it. So yeah I am still not happy with this chapter even after Ire wrote it several times but still I need to update it so I decided on posting the final one that I am not as unhappy about than with the others. Anyway I hope you are able to enjoy this one. Also despite how long I took in writing it I feel as if I have rushed myself. Like it is not like some of the other fics that come easily to me like the FFVII ones or the Fate/Stay night or even the DxD one's I have done. This one feels as if I need to take it extremely carefully for some reason.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

" _The throne itself does not half a will of its own. Depending upon who sits in it, it can be the seat of justice or it can be the seat of inhuman cruelty. As long as it is a man and not a god, doing the governing, he can never be perfect. But should he neglect to make efforts to reach for perfection, a king will surely tumble down the slippery slope towards evil with no one around to stop him._ " -Farangis, The Heroic Legend of Arslan

* * *

Jeremiah Gottwald gazed upon the First son of Marianne with a gracious bow he said "That your majesty, is something best discussed in private." he explained with the utmost respect for the teen.

"Nunnally" Lelouch's voice rang out to across the room the 11th Pince of Britannia as he ran to his crippled sisters side. "Are you unharmed.?" Lelouch asked as he checked Nunnally for any wounds, scrapes or bruises.

"No Lelouch" Nunnally confirmed easing her brother's composure so that he was no longer tense and irrational or at least appeared. "Sayoko was able to hold them off while miss C2 and I hid?"

"C2?" Lelouch asked her face to face though the two siblings could not make eye contact before looking over to the girl in the white straight jacket.

"Yes" Nunnally replied "she said she was a friend of yours who came to visit when some people burst into the dorm" the princess and 87th in line to the throne of Britannia informed her brother. "She said you had made a promise together." It seemed that the girl had been firmly relaxed now that everything was safe or appeared to be as she next said dreamily. "Lelouch I never knew you were the romantic type."

Jeremiah's and Lelouch's reactions were simultaneous "What are you talking about./What is the meaning of this?" Lelouch and Jeremiah demanded at the same time.

Jeremiah then turned to Lelouch and bowed his head. "Forgive me my prince" he requested. "I did not mean to speak over you" the Margrave explained.

Lelouch had to inwardly sigh. Since he was a prince of Britannia (Although a disgraced and exiled one) this would be the typical reaction others would give him. Lelouch himself liked to reside over people however some things just never sat well in his stomach. The idea that a person could be executed for something so trivial was one of the many. "By all means Lord Jeremiah there is no need to apologise as your reaction was what the situation demanded for" Lelouch decided on saying.

Jeremiah got to one knew in his bow with his right arm across his heart "You do me great mercy your Majesty" the Margrave stated humbly. The last word was something no one would expect form Gottwald.

"Ahem" the Woman with long green hair and who was dressed in the straight Jacket coughed getting their attention. "I feel the need to remind you of our promise together" she explained with an amused smile.

Clearly she was enjoying misleading Nunnally. That to Jeremiah was wholly unforgivable and he went for his sidearm. "You dare to mislead her Majesty while at the same time attempt to humiliate her brother." he accused. As he took aim at her.

"Don't bother Lord Jeremiah" Lelouch's voice rang out. "It would be a waste of ammunition." Lelouch explained though his words had dual meanings only known to him and the woman who had called herself C2. A waste because not only was she not worth shooting, Shooting C2 in the head would not kill her apparently as Lelouch could confirm that she had been shot before when she had taken the bullet for him in the Shinjuku Ghetto.

Jeremiah did not know this and he only understood that Lelouch had deemed her unworthy of being killed for such a great slight against him. In the Margrave's eyes this spoke volumes of his character. "Yes your Majesty" Jeremiah stated before placing his sidearm back in it's holster. If the assassins came back Jeremiah would need all the bullets he had and he didn't have too many to begin with. He then remembered why he was here in the first place. "Your Majesty" He addressed Lelouch. "I received an anonymous message hinting to the danger you and your sister would be facing" he explained. "Judging from your reaction you did not know of it" the Margrave stated.

"That was me" the C2 said and Jeremiah felt vexed that he would be indebted to such a woman. "I believe they were after the boy they had suspected of being in the Shinjuku Ghetto with me earlier." the strange woman explained. "It would be a shame to see him die before he fulfilled his pat of our promise so I contacted the one person who had the most chance of saving them who would actually arrive instead of ignoring it."

"How" Jeremiah snarled. "How did you know of the Aries Villa" he demanded. The event had been hushed up due to some circumstances. Jeremiah had always found that suspicious and had ever endeavoured to try and glean some form of information from any source as to why the emperor had done so yet he never had succeeded even once, much to Jeremiah's ire and the misfortune of those who faced him when he was in a knightmare frame.

"Let us say I too was there and leave it at that" The woman stated. Jeremiah couldn't get a read on her but given from her words there was a whole lot more to it than just that.

"So, I am surprised you decided to come here so soon" Lelouch stated coldly looking that woman who had called herself C2. "Your injuries healed up alright?" he asked. All present even Nunnally could feel the amusement and private joke in Lelouch's words though none could except him and C2 seemed to get it. That was the point of it though so none decided to pry.

"Very much I feel rather refreshed since we last met. I do believe that we should stay together from now on" C2 replied being rather misleading. But it seemed Lelouch didn't rise to the bait.

"Perhaps a word in private later" the 11th Prince of Britannia informed her turning her jest a full 180 degrees.

"Oh Lelouch you are to young for that" Nunnally stated concerned. "And C2 shouldn't you not encourage him or lead him astray?"

"Your Majesty the two of them are jesting" Jeremiah stated desiring to ease Nunnally's concerns and lay them to rest. "His Majesty is certainly not that type of person" he assured the girl. Jeremiah however noticed that the eleven who was her maid subtly blinked because she believed no one was paying attention to her. "You have a different opinion Eleven?" the margrave asked in a dangerous tone.

"Stop that." Lelouch demanded though Jeremiah took it more as a command. "She is Sayoko not Eleven" the 11th Prince snapped clearly irritated.

"If your Majesty desires it" Jeremiah replied bowing once. "Please forgive me for causing you displeasure."

"Oh this is getting ridiculous" Lelouch stated remembering why as a child he immersed in strategy instead of politics "You don't have to bow every time I tell you to do something. Nunnally and I are not our sibling that we would demand that of you." Lelouch explained rather irritated and needing to get some sleep. "Just try to be as casual as possible as I need time to readjust."

Jeremiah decided to reply with a nod since it seemed his strict adherence to form irritated Lelouch somewhat though that may have been because the 11th prince had not been to court for seven years or more. The Margraves phone then rang and he decided to pick it up after seeing who it was as Villetta would only contact him if the situation was dire since he had instructed her not to. He listened on the phone before tightening his fist. "Tell Kewell and the others to cancel any of their schemes this instant" he snarled with authority. "If the of those two discover that they were planning on framing someone for Clovis's murder while the real killer walked free there will be absolute hell on earth to pay" though it was more like hell on area Eleven. "I don't care how far they have gotten tell them to cease it or I will be the one to court martial them forget about the new Viceroy." Jeremiah then closed his phone and sighed. "Your Majesty's" he turned to Lelouch Nunnally addressing both of them. It appears your sister Cornelia the Second Princess is to be the new Viceroy" Jeremiah explained noticing how Lelouch's reaction or lack off. "Also she is bringing you sister Marrybell mel Britannia along with her personal anti-Terrorist Forces the Glinda Knights" he informed Lelouch. "Your Majesty they are here no doubt to find Clovis's killer and bring them to justice."

"Lord Jeremiah" Lelouch spoke. "Perhaps we could have a word in private." He said as the two walked to the next room. When they had gotten out of earshot Lelouch stopped. "What if it was me?" he asked. Lelouch was at this point wanting to see if Jeremiah was as loyal as he claimed he was, it was a big risk but if it succeeded then he would have a mole no one would suspect if not, Sayoko was ready to take him out then and there. "Theoretically of course."

"Well" Jeremiah began not even pausing. "This is in theory, Officially I would be doing my utmost to to help find any involved and bring them to justice." he informed Lelouch who caught on quikc.

"So what would you be doing unofficially then?" Lelouch asked desiring to know that the Margrave was hinting at.

"Unofficially I would be doing everything in my power and beyond it to remove any said person who came close to uncovering the truth." Jeremiah informed him. "This is in theory as I know for a fact that you did not kill Clovis." Jeremiah then looked out the window before continuing. "But I suspect that given your answer you want me to protect the one who did." Before Lelouch could reply Jeremiah declared. "If it is what your Majesty desires then it is what I desire."

"You have my thanks" Lelouch replied. "Though I must ask why would you do such a task for me?"

"You are Lady Marianne's son" Jeremiah informed him. "Lady Marianne whom I loved and Respected." Lelocuh saw the man's body shake with barely controlled rage. "But I was unable to fulfil that loyalty through to the end" Jeremiah said clearly he was scarred by the events of the Aries Villa since it appeared from the way the Margrave had spoken that he was one of them. "I only ask that you find and kill the one that took your mothers life."

Lelouch then realised the scope of this mans personal loyalty. He was willing to betray Britannia at the drop of a hat but only for Lelouch and Nunnally. "Good because I need someone on the inside who they would never suspect of betrayal."

"My Prince" Jeremiah addressed him with a bow as he met the 11th Prince's gaze "what do you ask of me?"

* * *

Suzaku Kururugi watched a very ill-tempered Kallen Kozuki stomp. She had been convinced by Kaname Ohgi to return to her school as Kallen Stadtfeld for now. "You think that trying to make her return to her school was a bad thing?" the head of the Shinjuku resistance cell asked. "Truth is I'm not sure myself I just want her to lay low for a while." Ohgi explained. "Her step mother may start asking questions if she is gone for too long."

"I have no opinion on the matter" Suzaku replied truthfully. "You believe she should get an education so you try to help her get one, Kallen herself is a hypocrite. However that is something that needs to change" he stated.

"What?" Ohgi asked blinking at what Suzaku had just stated while also taking a step back before realising what his fellow countrymen was talking about. "Oh you mean her take on Britannia" the brown haired man sighed "yeah I know what you mean, Kallen has yet to look in the mirror and see the similarities that or she avoids looking."

"When you look in the mirror you see a reflection of what you are." Suzaku informed Ohgi. "Though what you mean is for Kallen is for her to take a good look at herself. That Human beings do not usually do." he informed the new member of Zero's Group as Lelouch had yet to decide on a name for them. "Human beings do not like looking at themselves" Suzaku explained. "They cannot stand it so they would rather look elsewhere and ignore their own faults. Perhaps Kallen's views are genetic due to her heritage or perhaps she is just being influenced by their culture more than she thinks." Suzaku now turned to look Ohgi in the eye. "The truth of the matter is that Kallen has a lot of growing up to do so she better do it fast." with this said Suzaku took his leave. "The war is not even close to being over" he stated as he walked down the metallic corridor.

Ohgi did not know where Suzaku was going but he reasoned the guy needed some time to be alone so he did not go after him "Well perhaps I could find Tamaki and the others see how they're doing." Ohgi did admit though what Suzaku had said about Kallen was true. She was racist towards the Britannians despite despising them for their racism. Suzaku seemed to view that as a problem that needed to be addressed Ohgi did as well and had been trying for some time. However some of the group namely Tamaki in general were not helping with their own behaviours so it had been taken longer than it should have. Kallen underneath her rough exterior was a sensitive and caring girl that was a little too emotional "Perhaps I should go and try to apologise to her?" Ohgi asked himself before he realised that Suzaku and Kallen had walked off in the same direction. "Yeah I'll go look for her" Ohgi decided as he tried to figure out where Kallen had gone.

* * *

Kallen was still in a bad mood when she realised that she had gone into one of the rooms she believed she should not be in. "What is this place?" she asked noticing the various amounts of high tech level computers around the area. It was needless to say the half Britannian half Japanese youth was surprised to when she hear and answer.

"This is one of the room where data is stored collected and distributed." the voice of Suzaku Kururugi came out. "It is not currently in use as I was the only one operating the base." he explained before he went and turned on one of the computers. "I believe you may be interested to see this" he explained pulling up a few layouts for a some MS (Mobile Suits) as Lloyd had persuaded him to call them, though it was more of irritation than persuasion.

"What's that supposed to be?" Kallen asked. She was not good with reading design schematics. So whatever Suzaku wanted to show her required further explanation in her mind at least.

"The Suit you brother theorised." Suzaku explained "currently residing in this base." Suzaku went and ran a simulation using the schematics to show her what the suit would look like in real life. "Featuring stated of the art propulsion systems that make it five times faster than a Gloucester, two Maser Vibrations Swords and one Varis Rifle, along with a Minovsky particle generator, the first of it's kind. It is currently the most dangerous weapon against Britannia." he stated. "It's possesses a different focto-sphere sensor that allows the pilot for full 360 degree vision. It is a pilot for a Super Ace." Kallen detected the slight tinge of remorse in Suzaku's voice. "A pity it was still in development stages when we" Suzaku seemed to compose himself. "Never mind, The concept Naoto so I believed that perhaps you would like to test it" Suzaku stated "Naoto said himself that you may be more suited to it."

"Why do you think that I can pilot it at all?" Kallen challenged though she was actually interested in seeing how it worked in the field. "Aren't there better pilots such as yourself?"

Suzaku nodded. "There are better pilots but I am interested to see how you will fare with it?" He then took her to a room a few corridors down. "This is the simulation room all the bases had at least two" he explained. "I'll upload the data and start it up so you better be ready." he explained as Kallen as the Girl got into the large orb that resembled a that served a similar purpose to the cockpit of a knighgtmare frame. "Haver you put on the helmet?" Suzaku asked.

"You mean this strange thing that is attached to the top here by wires that will completely cover my eyes and heard like a some sort of bizarre helmet?" Kallen asked.

"That is the one for the type of simulation we will be doing" Suzaku replied also while your in their the cockpit will move around in response to emulate what you are doing in the MS" he explained. "So in case you are not strapped in you might want to" Suzaku almost smiled when he heard Kallen curse at that. Seriously what good would a simulator bee if your pilots when training did not remember to strap themselves in. "Alright" he began when he heard Kallen tell him she was strapped in. "Here we go."

* * *

Oz currently known in the Glinda knights as Lyre sat down at a circular table with his twin sister Oldrin Zevon and Marrybell mel Britannia a glass of red wine in his hands. "Sir Lyre" Marrybell sad fondly. "Surely you are not going to deny dear Oldrin's invitation to meet her family So you can officially become her lover" she asked amused at her subordinates.

Oz never really understood how this situation occurred but had always strived to escape from it. The fact that he had little to no feelings for his twin sister who didn't even know of his existence had little to do with it. "yes your Majesty I'm afraid that I have to decline perhaps once this whole business with area Eleven is over" he suggested attempting to buy more time hopefully he would not have to remain as part of the Glinda knights after Area Elven where he could meet up with Suzaku and disappear as Lyre and return as Oz. Also there was no doubt that in Oz's mind his mother may recognise him and he himself felt inclined to murder the woman on sight.

"Well I guess dear Oldrin here will have to do with that for now Sir Lyre" Marrybell stated extremely amused ensuring that Oldrin did not speak up in protest. "As we have already departed."

"Your Majesty, you have my gratitude as do you Lad Zevon for your patience." OZ said with a polite bow. "I hear that they are calling the incident in Area Elven that killed Prince Clovis the _knightmare_ of Shinjuku" he said attempting to change the subject. "Though I am confused as to whether it is knightmare or nightmare?" fortunately for the undercover member of Peace Mark it worked.

"Yes I heard that too" Oldrin stated with a brief look of annoyance at the youth she did not know was her twin. "Apparently someone stole the new prototype that Earl Asplund had been working on and there is no trace of the earl of pudding himself either." she stated. "Your Majesty do you have any thoughts on this?" she asked.

Marrybell took a sip of her wine before responding. "Whoever did it may have had inside help or may just be extremely luck though I suspect that skilled may be a better word to use in this case."

"Your Majesty?" Oldrin asked not fully understanding what Marrybell was getting at.

"My dear Oldrin" Marrybell began with an amused smile. "There is only one person on this earth who posses that type of skill since his luck is so low." she hinted. "Also kidnapping the scientist and his assistant is a move that is both wise and cautious." the Princess epxlained. "I do believe a person who is both we know well after all you contest for his affections by trying to capture him every time you sortie and he is in the field."

Oldrin suppressed an embarrassed blush and hid her outrage at the joke that Marrybell mel Britannia had made. However he instincts as a pilot and commander took over "You couldn't possibly be suggesting?" she asked eagerness in her voice.

"Why of course" Marrybell replied. "I am not suggesting I am more along the lines of informing you though I suspect that Lord Lyre here has already figured it out . He might have before I did." she stated.

Oldrin looked towards Oz for confirmation. Oz for his part sighed at the childish behaviour the two of them displayed. "Yes Lady Zevon" he confirmed. "Her Majesty is informing you that she believes the one who stole the prototype and kidnapped Earl Asplund is none other than Suzaku Kurururgi himself." Orpheus explained "Though this part where you desire his affections is news to me." he admitted trying to throw his twin off balance.

"What?" she replied in outrage. "I am not infatuated with him like you are suggesting Lord Lyre" she informed him.

"Infatuated?" Marrybell exclaimed. "Has our dear Zevon fallen in love with two men?" she asked in mock horror "one her loyal comrade the other her sworn enemy. Truly this is a tragic tale."

Oz had no intention of fighting to the death with Suzaku in fact he would rather fight alongside the one who he called comrade than against a demon like him. "I can assure you there will be no climatic duel" he informed Marrybell.

"Ah yes when it comes to skills in piloting Suzaku Kururugi does outclass you though I suspect that is what enchanted our dear Oldrin here" Marrybell teased both of them though Oz did was not baited unlike Oldrin who played right into her hand.

"You Majesty why are you suggesting such scandalous things?" she asked rather unhappy with Marrybells games and antics.

Marrybell laughed politely "I'm sorry I just do enjoy seeing your face turn red and you deny it." she explained. "Though I will state that you are very such obsessed with him so others may already suspect as much." Marrybell then turned to Oz and decided to ask him. "What is your opinion of Suzaku Kururugi he is a most formidable foe is he not?"

Lyre decided to answer her truthfully in regards to Suzaku's piloting skills. "If it is indeed Suzaku Kururugi we face then it should bee the Demon of Shinjuku that man fights as though he is possessed." he admitted. "Though I don't think he has many if any at all thoughts on Lady Zevon perhaps if she were to tell him her name next time instead of yelling his he may actually reply differently rather than just forcing the good lady to eject from her knightmare every time."

"I have heard that Kururugi I known to shoot the ejecting cockpits of enemy pilots." Marrybell stated. "Do you wonder why he does not with out Dear Oldren here?"

"Perhaps he pities Lady Zevon your Majesty" OZ suggested though Suzaku probably did because of how desperate she was to defeat him. But Marrybell was going to take it in a whole other direction.

"Oh so you mean he knows of our Dear Oldrins attraction to him and ignores it only returning it by sparring her" she stated much to Oldrin's displeasure.

"Your Majesty" the next head of the Zevon line pleaded with the Princess desperately begging for her to stop. "I need to defeat him and return the humiliation he brings upon me and my house along with the Glinda knights with how easily he trounces us in each encounter." She epxlained. "I must be the one to defeat him."

Fortunately for Oldrin it seemed that Marrybell was done with teasing her. "I must ask though how well would we work in conjunction with my sister Cornelia?" she asked Oldrin and Oz.

"I'm afraid to inform you that your styles are too incompatible your Majesty" Oz informed Marrybell. Your are restrained and aim to ultimately put down terrorist cells as quickly as possible with the least damage to those uninvolved." he epxlained. "Her Majesty the Second Princess however holds no such values and will kill everyone if it is to just draw the perpetrator out."

Oldrin nodded. "I agree with Sir Lyre your Majesty your sister is called the 'Witch of Britannia' for a reason and unlike you and the Glinda knights she is guilty of what we consider war crimes."

"It's a shame really" Marrybell stated a though she just needed her two lieutenants to confirm what he knew all along. "I guess we will be at odds then." she stated.

"I believe that your Sister Princess Euphemia is also coming to be sub Viceroy with you" Oz stated Suzaku's plan was to pit the two of them against each other having Marrybell against Cornelia was an added bonus. "I believe you may find an Ally in her, Your Majesty" he explained. "That is if you appear to support some of her activities that is."

"Why thank you Lord Lyre" Marrybell replied a little surprised "That fact had slipped my mind." The Princess who was 88th in line to pondered for a moment "Having the Second Princess as an ally would be a very excellent step indeed." she admitted. "Lord Lyre that was a rather good suggestion you had" she informed him "'I believe I will attempt to try it."

"You are most gracious your Majesty" Oz replied with a bow though it was more of a nod as he was seated.

"Area Eleven" Marrybell murmured looking away so her two lieutenants could not see the look of longing on her face. "I wonder are you really alive there Lelouch?"

* * *

 **So yeah that's it I feel as if it is a little Shorter than the other chapters but hopefully you guys are happy with tis one more than I am. SO yeah I decided to change the Glinda knights a bit with Oldrin being in love with Oz instead of Marrybell so it would add a different flavour to the Story though I am thinking of pairing her with Suzaku though as Orpheus (Oz) stated he has not given her much thought. "I am unsure whether or not to do R2 at this point or just have the fic go ff from cannon on its own so I am open to ideas. Also I made it that Marrybell and Lelouch were close when they were young and that she was one of those who fought with Nunnally for his attention Though I am thinking of it being more as a joke material that she will tease him about later if she sides with him. Just to let you know Lelouch is still the Protagonist just that suzaku will take on a supporting role in this one rather than the rival that he does in cannon.**

 **So anyway if you have any ideas of Feedback you want to share please do as all is welcome though I would most prefer it if you left a review before you PM me as it is easier to sort that way and use as reference material (Takes less tabs in the Browser) anyway I am glad that I was able to release this chapter though it has taken a shit load longer than usual. So Anyways until next time.**

 **By the Way this is the Season to be jolly so have fun with Christmas Holidays everyone though I will still update as I don't view this as work. Also I am wondering if any of you have any ideas for my other fics that I am Stuck on so please feel free to share your ideas as it would be much appreciated.**


End file.
